Whatever gets us hammered
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Brooke's alone at Tric & she discovers Clay..is there more to the womanising good looking self proclaimed "happy go lucky" guy then she thinks? Will his story help her solve her problems with Julian? CHAPTER 22 finally here! birthday!
1. Don't judge the picture

**Hi guys, felt like doing something a bit new and after hanging around reading stuff on here and sitting on youtube, I fell in love with the idea of exploring Brooke/Clay a bit more..I know they don't have communication on the show so its going to be hard to get any kind of interaction right; but heres to trying! This story will be totally improvised, any ideas welcome, please review! **

**Story so far (not much of it ;D)**

**Clays been in Tree Hill for months now, hes friends with Nate, Haley and Quinn in the main...hes hung out with Brooke and Julian but not to the extent of being close or really friendly or anything..**

**Brookes with Julian at the moment, don't worry im not going to make Julian be some major douchebag or anything!  
**

Brooke walked into Tric..drinking on her own, this used to be the clique Brooke Davis way of dealing with her problems. The problem was in the form of another fight with Julian about where they were meant to be living..he wanted LA, she would not budge on leaving, so she stormed out.

She sat at the bar, hoping for Grubbs to pop up and give her a couple of pep talk type lines..then she remembered..he left..she ordered 2 shots of tequila, much like Alex did, and saw a familiar looking profile sitting at the bar..quite skinny, but lean, hair roughed up in blonde spikes.

Something suddenly clicked..she knew this guy. She had named him "Nathan's hot agent guy"

Clay Evans sat at the Tric bar, another night of hiding any real emotions he had, and drinking away the sorrow. Maybe he would pick up a girl, maybe he wouldnt. Either way, he would still go home feeling as depressed as normal, even if he was in a girl, his head was in a different place.

He ordered 2 shots of tequila, and drank them without a hesitation, not breathing properly with each one. He retched slightly at the intensity of the drink, before considering what he should order next.

He thought about Quinn..he had a close friendship with her, something he loved, but she was leaning back towards David, her ex now. Nathan and Haley were quite rightly preparing for their baby girls arrival, and truth be told, he didn't really have any other companions in Tree Hill. He had people Nathan introduced him to, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to call Skills or Mouth or even Chase round for a drink unless Nathan was there. Nathan propped him up in Tree Hill..the only thing he could do is sit at the bar, drink and try and attract girls

Clay turned around, staring straight into the hazel eyes of a certain Miss Brooke Davis..it was awkward..he knew her through the Scotts but was he meant to say hi..or hello..or how are you? Or was he meant to turn back around and start playing on his blackberry, pretending he had a motive for sitting at a bar, drinking alone like some lonely alcoholic.

He soon decided on a "Hi", as she walked closer to him and slammed her shots down on the table. He had never really noticed Brooke before, with her light curly hair cascading down her shoulders, her outfit always perfect..everything always well put together

"Hey, Nates agent right?" Brooke asked, in her raspy tones

"Thats the one" Clay said, moving up so she had more space to sit

Clay motioned to the bar staff, and asked for "two of the same"

"Tequila aswell..good taste" Brooke said, hollowly laughing

"Gets the job done quick" Clay winked

"And I thought I was the only one who only ordered it just to get drunk!" Brooke grinned, lifting her shot into the air and downing it in a very un-Brooke like manner..it was also a bit fast for her..her eyes narrowed in disgust as soon as the glass left her mouth

"What brings a woman with a perfect life out drinking on her own then?" Clay asked, drinking his own shots, his blue eyes meeting Brookes hazel ones, and trying not to laugh at the expression

"Don't judge the picture just because its been painted nicely" Brooke said, and turned to the bar, again asking for more drinks

"Good answer" Clay mused, shaking round the beer he had now been holding for the whole time. In all honestly, Clays intention was to get drunk out of his head..it made him forget things for a while, even though it brought a bad feeling to the day ahead..but then Brooke showed up..it was way too dangerous to start getting rat-assed in front of her, he could slip something out about his past, she would tell Haley..and it would all get complicated. Clay liked being the guy that everyone thought was a no strings manwhore. It was not him but he liked the label.

"What about you, let me see.." Brooke started, counting on her fingers "Attractive..good job..nice big house by the beach...sitting at a bar, drowning his sorrows" she finished, and Clay laughed

"Don't judge the picture just because its been painted nicely" Clay repeated, and looked at her intently..she was obviously not in a happy place either

"Want a drink?" he asked, and she nodded

"2 more shots over here and whatever the lady wants" Clay said, smiling

"2 more tequilas for me too" Brooke said

"So do you buy drinks for every girl who walks in and sits next to you?" Brooke teased

"Nope, usually offer them a ride back to my place" Clay replied, with a cheeky wink

Brooke laughed, and took her drinks

"So let me get this right...You and Lucas..then Lucas cheated with Peyton..then you with Lucas..then Peyton likes him again...then they break up..he comes onto you..and then now hes married and had a kid with Peyton?" Clay asked, trying not to break out a smile

Him and Brooke had been steadily getting more drunk for the past 2 hours, sharing stories...

"thats the one...being the footnote to someone elses love storys always great isnt it?" Brooke said, bitterly, downing yet another shot

"heey, dont beat yourself up, not many can say that they had both Scott brothers and made a sex tape out of it!" Clay grinned, and Brooke punched him in the arm saying something that sounded like "funny"

"But you've got Julian now, not all bad?"

"I love Julian.." Brooke started

"So remind me why your sitting at a bar getting hammered instead of sorting your problem out?" Clay asked

"Its all hes been going on about..LA this, LA that, potential over in LA...gets go have a gooood time in LA! At least go visit LA!" Brooke replied, throwing her hands in the air

"Fair enough"

"Maybe your lucky you chose the male ho option..so much more fun" Brooke cackled

"You would think" Clay smiled..and saw the brunette was getting a bit worse for wear

"Im gonna call us a cab, whats your address?" asked Clay, and Brooke slowly told him, her eyes bulging out, making sure he had every detail right

"Thanks for this man" Clay said to the driver, and laughed as Brooke attempted to get out the cab

"Come on you" Clay laughed, stumbling himself as he walked to the doorstep, a hand thrown casually around Brooke's waist, supporting her, knowing that Julian, was not going to be happy at the predicament that he had let Brooke get into...then Nathan would probably find out, have another moan about Clay getting too close to people he liked...using the "im annoyed" pouty face on him and patronizing him about the fact he didn't know what it was like to have real love..blah blah blah...he didn't expect anything less...Nathan knew him as the womaniser, not the widowed guy who had got so far off the rails that he had to be sent to Tree Hill to recover

He knocked on the door, and tried to ignore Brookes raspy giggles as she heard a thundering movement down the stairs

"sober up please!" Clay whispered, which just made her laugh more

"Brooke?" Julian exclaimed, looking at her to Clay

"Wha-" Julian started, looking from her to Clay in bemusement

"We bumped into eachother at Tric, she drank a bit too much, thought I would get her home safely at least" Clay said, and Julian smiled

"Thanks..do you..you..know why shes so upset?" Julian asked, and Clay tried to think of a reasonable answer..he was pretty drunk himself

"Something about LA" Clay said, giving a little wave and turning round and getting back into the cab

"Girlfriend?" the cab driver asked

"No" Clay responded, and sunk back into his seat, revelling in the normal drunken state he was in..but maybe he had just made a friend.

_  
**Ok, first chapter a bit boring, not gonna lie, my characterisation is a bit off but im trying my best, and as the story gets more interesting hopefully the chapters will too! I just wanted these two to meet or something!**

Reviews please :D


	2. I thought I got rid of her

**Wow, thank you for the amazing feedback! This chapter is more setting the storylines for each character, hope you enjoy! Thank you for reviewing, keep them coming :D **

Clay walked into his house, he stumbled slightly..his door was already open

"IF YOUR TRYING TO BURGLE, THERES NOTHING HERE" Clay drunkenly shouted at the empty rooms, trying to sound threatening, but knowing if there was a man with a bag of his things, he was going to enter and knock Clay out

"Oh baby your home!" exclaimed a voice..slightly familar..very slightly

He switched the light on and promptly dropped the beer he was holding...she looked just like Sara..

"Honey you seem a bit drunk want some water?" she gushed, coming over to him, as he held his arms out in some sort of protection

"Katie? What are you doing.." Clay asked in disbelief..sobering up immediately after seeing the sight before him, Katie had been round before, begging for chances in the agency, saying she knew stuff about him, that they could marry, that she understood him.

"Whos Katie? Baby its Sara..on the count of two remember?" she asked, and Clays face changed from a freaked out look to a deep look of upset and annoyance

"Get out" he snapped, giving her the dead eye, as her eyes widened and she smiled

"We are married Clay, this house is for both of us" Katie grinned, she had mastered Sara's grin, the one in which she tilted her face to the side and smirked slightly..it was unerving

"My wifes dead, get out and do not come back" Clay said, pushing her slightly, she wrapped her arms around his head, him breathing in her scent, but not being intoxicated by it, he pushed her off for a final time, and she finally somewhat got the hint

"Ill be back baby" she said, whispering into his ear, her warm breath tickling him

Katie smirked and left, while Clay sat on the sofa trying to contemplate what had just happened

* * *

Who could he realistically tell though? Nobody knew about Sara..its not that he was ashamed or anything, its just it hurt him to talk about her, plus everybodys impression of him was already set in stone

He remembered Katie, she was a Tennis player he was thinking about scouting for his agency, until he met up with her and saw that she was using this as more than a job opportunity. and he also saw how freakishly alike she was to Sara...and ever since then, she had become obsessed. She would sit outside the house, looking into the window as if he would come out and change his mind...she dyed her hair a vivid blonde to channel Saras appearance, but she hadn't made a appearance in a while..and she had never got into the house.

He pondered calling the police but it seemed so pointless..what would they do, come round, take a statement, tell him he was being a bit sad thinking someone was THAT obsessed that they would do all these crazy things, then leave?

He sighed, and went to bed..maybe this would all just be a horrendous dream.

* * *

The next morning, and Brooke was up with a headache, and a very kind Julian sitting on the end of their bed with a glass of water handy

"Sorry" Brooke started, but Julian smiled at her

"What are you sorry for?" he laughed

"Last night..not facing upto the argument" she said, grabbing the water with a weak smile

"Its fine, we can stay in tree hill" Julian replied

"Why are you all of a sudden backing down? You love LA" Brooke said, her eyebrows wrinkling in a obvious confusion

"But I love you more, and your happiness is worth it" he said, even more sweetly..Brooke almost felt bad, the way she was saying her life wasn't perfect yesterday, yet Julian was so perfect..he was the only guy in her life besides from Chase who didn't read the "screw me over" sign that was printed on her forehead.

Lucas had Peyton, Owen had his stupid fears, every other guy treated her as the body, not the person.

Julian was so lovely, he had come into Tree Hill searching for Peyton, like half the guys did, Lucas, Jake included, and he was a arrogant idiot..then she wore him down..he helped her..he was "sensitive Julian" and she loved that. For once she felt looked after, she had that security. But with Julian..she didn't know..she felt that she was his fairytale ending but he wasn't hers..in a way Julian was too nice..he backed down in arguments, she always won, it was the element of drama that she seemed to miss slightly..the excitement...it wasn't his fault, it was hers. She didn't realise a successful relationship had to have all that spark and drama and confusion, because the only relationship she could compare it to was Lucas.

Things with Lucas were never boring, she always had a argument, or some exciting new mission. With Julian it was more adult..more normal..something that didn't tear her apart. She didn't have to focus on her own insecurities anymore, because he was with her..but was she with him? She was content with Julian, she could happily settle down with him, but would every flame of passion in her heart be set alight?

* * *

Clay went into the kitchen clutching his head, running himself a glass of water, he opened a cupboard to see what "hangover food" he had, and found a note

"Thought you might be hungry, love you Sara xoxo"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed..how was he ever going to get rid of her if nobody would believe him?

Clay showered and had a thought. It was just going to be another empty day..off to Tric.

* * *

Clay climbed the stairs to the club and to his surprise found Brooke there, clutching a glass of wine in her hand and looking in deep thought

"Thought you would of learned from last night" he said, winking at her, as she wheeled around and looked him up and down with her gorgeous eyes

"Yes, thank you for that" she replied, and Clay smiled

"What brings you back then?"

"I don't know.." Brooke started..wondering why she was even there. There had been no fights, if anything Julian had been overly nice to her, so what was she doing sitting at the bar again?

"Same question" she asked, and Clay rolled his eyes

"what else have I got to do?" he replied, and Brooke laughed

* * *

Julian opened the door, and smiled at the girl who was there

"Alex, you got let out the hospital?" Julian asked in excitement

"You know me, cant hold me down for long when theres a film to make!" she squealed, flinging her arms around Julian with a big grin

"So wheres Brooke?" Alex asked, looking at him carefully

"Shes out" he said, trying not to sound disgruntled

"Whats happened mopey?" Alex asked, pulling down her jumper so her wrists were hidden

"She went to Tric and got drunk last night..Nathans agent bought her home for me..and now shes gone again" Julian mused

"Oh what, Clay? Hes hot" Alex said, grinning, and Julian looked at her

"Sorry! Look, if Brooke wants to clear her head, where better then a bar? Leave her to it!" Alex replied, and Julian nodded

"Well we have a film to make!" Julian said, clapping his hands, and going to fetch the scripts, figuring that one of his loves may just distract him from the distance of the other

* * *

"So you cant of been a manwhore all your life?" Brooke asked Clay, and he laughed, girls never asked such bold questions, and Brooke had even added a waggle of the eyebrow into the mix aswell

"Nope, not always" he said, with a air of mystery about him, looking at her, seeing if she was trying to figure out the next clue

"What changed?" she asked, Clay looked at her, wondering if he could tell her, if he should, he had only properly spoken to her twice, but she seemed so understanding, so comforting..

"Me..im not into serious" Clay said, trying to insert a cheeky grin onto his face, and Brooke laughed

"So there are still men like that on the universe" Brooke started

"You know it" he said, with a wink, and Brooke smiled..there was more to this guy..there had to be..she didn't know why she wanted to find out about the guy she hardly knew. Maybe it was because he was mysterious, maybe its because she was trying to cover up the massive hole in her life..but she was enjoying it to a degree

* * *

_FLASHBACK-_

_There was a banging on the door, it had been happening every day for 14 days now_

_"Clay! Clay!" said a voice, but it was never heard by the resident of the flat, and when it was, it was ignored_

_"Clay if you don't open the damn door im gonna bust it open myself, im warning you!" the guy said, sounding more concerned then nasty_

_"Clay, I know you've just lost your wife and you want to be alone but at least tell us your ok!" said the voice again...whoever it was was not giving up._

_The door finally burst open as the young man scanned the room for his sisters recently widowed husband. Loosing Sara had been a blow to them all, but mostly Clay. He had never seen the happy-go-lucky agent like this, nobody had seen him since the funeral 2 weeks ago, and he was distraught, completely broken then. _

_He looked in Clays room, and saw his body sprawled across the bed...he didnt look like he was sleeping..he was deathly pale, his arm crossed over his face..then suddenly he realised.._

_"Clay..Clay..cmon buddy speak to me!" Sara's brother, named Joe screamed, slapping his face, trying to get a bit of life back into his motionless body..he saw paracetamol tablet boxs all over the floor, all different types...the thought dawned on him..had Clay tried to commit suicide? _

_He quickly called 999, and then pressed his face agaisnt Clays, trying to resuscitate him, trying to make himself feel useful until the ambulance came_

_"Come on Clay, this is not the way, come on!" Joe shouted, tears cascading down his face as the paramedics finally came in, trying to pump life into Clays body_

_"Sara wouldn't have wanted this" cried Joe..._

* * *

"You ok?" Brooke asked, looking at her newly aquiried drinking buddy, he looked almost like he had seen a ghost

"Helllllo" Brooke asked, waving a hand in front of his face,and it had the desired effect

"Sorry..yeah" he said, smiling, then he groaned slightly

"actually, no, Brooke im gonna have to go do you need a lift anywhere?" he asked, giving her a light smile

"No its ok" Brooke said, looking down into her wine

"Ill see you some other time, wino?" Clay asked, and Brooke let the frown on her face contort into a smile

"Yeah" she said, picking up her bag, deciding maybe it was time for her to go too.

* * *

Brooke entered her house, trying to figure out what sorry method she could possibly use on Julian now, she knew she was screwing him around, always arguing, always storming off, always going out..but she heard voices. A painfully familiar voice. A voice she thought for the next couple of months would be surrounded by medics and white walls, and not in her living room

"Alex?" she asked, as she saw the two figures on the floor...she just stood there..waiting for a response..


	3. Love hurts

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming :D This chapters going to hopefully develop a bit of a Bray friendship, make it a little bit deeper, im trying to go as realistically slow as possible, so I cant have them blurting out lifestorys just yet! **

**Any ideas, put them in a review for me, much love!**

* * *

"Brooke!" Alex said,with a big toothy grin, as Brooke tried to look something more than plain annoyed

"What are you two upto?" she asked, through gritted teeth, looking at the floor full of paper, and having a idea

"Brooke we are making a movie!" Julian said, and the happiness was easy to detect in his eyes, he was always happy when doing something to do with his job

"Thats amazing" Brooke said, wondering why they had to do it in such a casual situation and why ALEX had to be involved at all, she was a good actress, but she was a liability..the girl had just tried to kill herself..she should be in rehab or something..or maybe that was wishful thinking!

"So, hows the hangover?" Alex asked, looking at Brooke sincerly..Brooke narrowed her eyes

"Hangover?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip

"Yeah, Julian tells me Nathans hot agent brought you home last night!" Alex said, before looking at Julian who looked a bit confused, and gave a "wasn't me" type of stare

"Julian, a minute?" Brooke said, looking more frustrated by the second, both hands on her hips now

"Sure" he said, bounding up to Brooke

"Without she who must not be named" snapped Brooke, and Alex exited, rolling her eyes at Brooke, wondering why she had to be so dramatic..she actually wasn't trying to steal Julian this time

"Julian, why this again?" Brooke asked, as soon as Alex was out of sight

"Why what?" Julian asked, oblivious

"Alex, telling her every detail of my life...is this what its going to be like?" Brooke replied, exasperated

"I told her you got drunk last night Brooke, its not anything major" Julian said, wondering when his girlfriends insecurity towards Alex was ever going to ease up

"You also told her I couldn't have children, Julian, so forgive me for being a little anxious" Brooke said, angrily

"Ok, I get it" Julian started, then he whispered "she just tried to kill herself Brooke, she just got out the hospital"

"Yes im well aware of that, maybe she should be seeking professional help instead of clinging onto you!" Brooke said, trying not to sound aggravated,

"Shes my friend Brooke, im meant to support her...would you walk away if it was Clay?" Julian asked her

"Whats this got to do with Clay ive had one drink with the guy!" Brooke asked, throwing her hands up into the air, was Julian jealous of Clay just because he brought her home one night?

"It was a example Brooke, I went for a drink with Alex, we are friends, you went for a drink with Clay, your friends, Im going to support Alex, like you would support Clay" Julian said

"So not the point, I barely know the guy..but you know the girl, down to what underwear she has...whens the next time shes gonna strip for you Julian, because I know she wants you..and another comparison if your making them, Clay isnt a boyfriend stealing ho, who drops her pants at the first male who has a conversation with her!" Brooke exclaimed,

"Brooke she has changed" Julian said, determined to plead Alex's case

"What she tried to kill herself so suddenly shes not a whore?" Brooke asked

"Considering what Haley went through last year I thought you might be a little more sensitive towards the situation Brooke" Julian snapped

"Im sorry about how she feels about herself but she needs to talk to someone who she doesnt have a history with, someone who is a PROFESSIONAL..you cant save her!" Brooke retorted

"We dont have a history! How many times do I have to say it before you self-sabotage us again Brooke, me and Alex did nothing!" he responded, in frustration

"Shes only been back for about half an hour and theres already a shouting match, does that not say TROUBLE to you!" Brooke asked him

"Im not causing any trouble Brooke, your insecurities are" Julian said, honestly...he didn't often say things that bluntly, but for that moment he had to say what was on his mind

"Forget it" Brooke snarled..she wasn't used to Julian making remarks that personal, it almost felt like a betrayal

With impeccable timing, Alex came back into the room, looking a bit confused over all the shouting she had heard..

Brooke took a sharp intake of breath before deciding that in Alex's case, less dialogue was more

"Is this is a bad time?" she asked, sounding perfectly innocent

"Yeah.." Julian started

"No, you carry on, perfect" Brooke said, and Julian sighed

"Brooke its not a big deal" Julian tried to say, but Brooke was already halfway to the door

"It is a big deal" she said, before slamming the door, leaving a stunned Alex in her wake

"Did I cause all that" Alex asked, looking at Julian with her big eyes

"If I did I'll leave, I don't want to cause trouble or anything its just your my only friend at the moment Millies on drugs.." she started, her eyes filling up with tears, which caught Julians attention...

"Alex nothings your fault, come here" he said kindly, giving her a hug, and wondering what the hell was up with Brooke..he knew her, where was she at at the moment?

* * *

Clay was sat on the beach, thinking about things..thinking about the time he tried to take his own life...it had been a year since that date..a year today. Thats why he had thought of it, Joe had texted him earlier asking how he was, how Tree Hill was, how the agency was,

Everything had seemed so pointless at that time, but then Joe gave him a reason to think on. He told him that Sara always wanted him to be a agent, so he better carry on. He was here for Sara.

His agency sent him to tree hill to try and recover from the huge personal blow, they were the only ones that knew about his late wife.

His thoughts were interrupted as Quinn came and sat down next to him, wrapped in a blanket

"Heey, I came to find you earlier, everything ok?" Quinn asked, her eyes red

"Yeah im fine, whats up with you, you've been crying?" Clay replied, and Quinn sniffled

"I walked in on David and Taylor..just when I thought everything was back on track" Quinn started, and Clay put a arm round her

"Im so sorry Quinn, you don't deserve that" he said, mentally thinking he wanted to punch David..why did bad things happen to good people? Why did people like David take vows they couldn't keep..the people who deserved marriage were always the people who lost it for no reason

"Sometimes I think your options better" Quinn mused, after about 20 minutes of silence, and Quinn crying softly into Clays chest

"my option?" he asked

"just play the field" she said, sniffing again

"oh right..yeah" he replied, running a hand through his hair and another one up and down Quinns back

"Have you talked to Hales or Nate about this?" he asked, and she grimaced

"I can't, Hales will go crazy" Quinn said, her voice thick with emotion

"Maybe thats what you need" Clay said softly

"Quinn ive got to go now, im gonna drive you to Haley and your gonna sort this out ok?" he said, kissing the top of her head

"Whats up with you Clay?" Quinn asked, and he looked at her

"What?" he replied, stunned at the question

"You seem so distant" she said, and he smiled

"Oh thats because im mysterious" he laughed, and she smiled along with him.

* * *

Clay opened his door, hoping that it was the pizza he ordered. It wasn't

"Brooke?" he asked, wondering why the beautiful girl who lived in the big house down the road was standing on his doorstep

"I know this is really strange, but I have nowhere else to go" she said, looking a bit upset,

"Perfect timing, ive got a pizza coming soon you can share some" he replied, smiling slightly to himself..maybe it would be nice to have some company tonight, he needed a friend

"Thanks Clay I appreciate it..I know we've only spoken a couple of times" Brooke started, but Clay waved her hand

"Listen, its all good, I just hope you like pepperoni" he said with a grin, and Brooke smiled

"Only with extra sauce" she replied

"Always with extra sauce" Clay responded, and she smiled

"So whats with the apperance then, everything ok?" he asked, pouring her a drink, and she shrugged

"Alex is back in town"

"Alex who tried to kill herself?" Clay asked

"the very one..and already shes latching onto Julian..ooh lets make a movie..ooh lets write scripts then I can get naked for you again Julian!" Brooke snapped, and Clay laughed at her cruel but accurate Alex impression

"shes not that bad" he tried

"you've slept with her havent you" Brooke laughed

"can't deny that" he said, and she giggled again,as the doorbell rang

* * *

After ten minutes, Brooke was still sitting in the living room wondering where the hell Clay had got to, did he not have enough money or someething?

"Clay, if you need some extra money for the pizza you could of asked" Brooke smiled, whipping out a couple of $10 bills, but she fell silent as she saw Clay at the door with a girl..she was intrigued..was this a girlfriend?

"You cant be here" she heard Clay..was this because of her, sitting in the living room expecting a pizza

"Clay, im your wife"

"Katie your not my wife" Clay said, with a simplicity about him

"Who is Katie..im Sara" she said, touching Clays wrist

"your Katie" he said, snatching his wrist

"A little birdie tells me you went a bit off the rails this time last year..what happened baby? " said the voice, sounding interested...Brooke was interested too..she felt bad though, she knew nothing about the guy and now he may of been married or whatever?

"A little birdie tells me you need to leave or im calling the police" Clay snapped

"I'll be back baby..you do what you want but you know its me you want" she said, trying to kiss Clay, but he moved his mouth away so she got his cheek...Brooke went back to the living room

Clay stressed in the doorway..was she going to keep turning up like this..what if Brooke had seen, what if Quinn or someone had seen..they would all think he was a phony, pretending to be something he wasn't...what if she got more and more obsessive, more dangerous..how did she know about what he was upto this time last year, how did she know about all Saras smiles and all her different expressions, even her vocabulary, even her calling him baby...how did she know? was she a threat?

* * *

Brooke walked into the living room again..wondering what the hell that was she had just seen. Clay with a pretty chick, fair enough..but her saying they were married? The doorbell rang again, and after a minute a stressed looking Clay came bounding back into the living room

"Pizza?" he asked, and she smiled at him, wondering what sort of strain he was under, but deciding to leave it..she had no reason to meddle in his business, she had only been friends with the guy for a couple of days..everyone had their own story, her included, she wasn't going to judge him over it

"Perfect" she said, picking up her own slice

"Y'know its a bit stuffy in here, lets take it down to the beach,watch the sea or something" he said, and Brooke grinned..who knew..Clay Evans was not only considerate,but he had a definite soft side

"Sounds great.." she smiled, wondering why she felt like she was betraying Julian..she hadn't done anything wrong..she was just hanging with a friend..like he was hanging with that slutty bitch Alex..nothing wrong.

They were sat on the beach, and Brooke looked into the sea

"Beautiful" she said, and he nodded

"the seas immense" he said, taken away by it..he always came down here to think at night..it was strange sharing that experience with someone else.

"always makes you think..I used to come down here with Julian" she said, wistfully, thinking of the excitement of their relationship through the first couple of months..the skinny dipping, the make-out sessions, the romantic chats by the fire..

"I used to come here by myself..oh wait..I still do that" Clay said, and Brooke chuckled, wondering why he made everything funny..why couldn't he be serious..show who he really was beneath the exterior?

"Wouldn't you ever want to settle down?" Brooke asked him, seriously...wondering if he could get anything out of him about that girl who showed up at the door..was that his wife..was he hiding it..but why would he..unless he was cheating on her?

"No..I don't believe in love" he said, and Brooke looked at him carefully

"Whys that?" she asked, she had a period in high school where she felt the same way..after the first time Lucas broke her heart, with her best friend..she felt like she would never be able to move on

"Love hurts" Clay said simply, and the two of them sat eating pizza, and watching the sea, a look of deep pain in his eyes, and a look of wistful emotion in hers.


	4. Insecurities & Truth

**Thank you so much to everyone! To answer the common question, I really do not know if its going to be a romance yet, Im gonna see how things pan out! This chapters got a bit of Brookes storyline developing, and her expressing her true self more! Thanks for every review everyone, it means the world, keep going! xx**

* * *

The next day, Brooke was in the bath, with bubbles and a glass of wine..its the place where she did her best thinking besides the clothes over bros office.

Alex..did she really need to be accepted into their world again? Why was Julian so hell bent on trying to wreck everything they had..did he not feel the spark anymore, did he find her boring?

She hadn't talked to him since she had come back from Clays last night..he asked where she was but she just shrugged and slept on the sofa..half of the problem was that Julian thought this wasn't a big deal..Alex knew most of her most intense darkest secrets..not being able to have children, that was the biggest thing. Only Peyton, Victoria, Julian and Haley knew..the people she kept close. Now Alex knew, the outsider was given a way in.

She heard Julian get in, and she heard him tap away on his computer, loudly. Thats what he did when he was frustrated about something..he wasn't the only one. She didn't know why she was avoiding him. She was hurt but surely he was aswell..it wasn't healthy to carry on living like this.

She dressed in her bathrobe and padded down to the living room, and Julian put his head up from his computer

"Can we talk?" he asked her, and she nodded softly

"What was that last night?" he started, as she sat down

"What was what?" she asked

"That complete overreaction about Alex" Julian reasoned, and Brooke looked at him

"Overreaction...I step out the door for 5 minutes and shes there" Brooke replied

"Well you stepped out those five minutes to step into another males company" Julian snidely replied

"You cant compare the two Julian..he hasn't tried to break us up, he hasn't dropped his pants because I walked into the room" Brooke retorted

"Either has Alex since what happened..shes changed" Julian softly said, trying to make Brooke see his side

"I got bored of you wanting to save Alex after you kept a bedside vigil for a week Julian, I thought we were leaving her to be taken care of" Brooke responded

"So if she comes round asking me to help her on a script im meant to slam the door in her face because you don't like it"

"Yes Julian, your meant to be the man and realise what your girlfriend wants..if you haven't forgotten, im your girlfriend, not her!" Brooke shouted

"Brooke, I know your my girlfriend but if you keep shutting me out what else am I meant to do?" Julian shouted back, in frustration

"Oh I know, you can go start making movies with Alex, thats your passion isnt it!" Brooke sniped

"She just got out of hospital..she knocked on the door, we worked..thats all Brooke..and I would appreciate it if you didn't run off and drown your sorrows with your new buddy everytime things get tough but you do that Brooke!" Julian replied

"Since when were you the jealous type?" Brooke said, in exasperation

"Im not Brooke, im showing you what its like to be with you..picking apart a innocent friendship and making it a affair because thats what you want to hear!" Julian replied, and Brookes mouth opened

"Why would I want to hear that!"

"Because Brooke, your insecure, your waiting for me to screw up so you can add me to your list of men that screwed you over, but Im not one of them, I don't want to be, I love you!" Julian said, edging closer

"I love you too Julian but I dont know how much longer I can pretend I don't care about amy winehouse living across the road" she said, trying to make him see her point

"Shes recovering she needs a friend"

"She has Millie" Brooke retorted

"Millies a drug addict..thats not what Alex needs"

"What she needs is upto her and her parents and her boyfriend, not you Julian" Brooke said

"She has noone else, im being a good friend"

"your trying to save her because of your mum" Brooke said, softly, touching his arm

"I get it Julian, but you can't save her,she has to save herself. and saving Alex doesn't save your mum" she continued

"Im being a good friend, not a superhero" Julian sniped, and he snatched his arm out of Brookes reach

"you know Brooke, maybe things would be easier if you told me whats going on with you.." he said, angrily

"What?" she asked, taken aback

"All the last couple of weeks have been is me being made to feel in the wrong..like LA, Alex, even small things like me choosing the wrong salad" he started

"If your that bored of me the doors there" she said, pointing towards it fiercely

"Thats not what I want and you know it" Julian said

"Well maybe you can be a bit less argumentative" she said,

"Well maybe actually Brooke, you need your time and I need mine" Julian said, sounding annoyed

"What does that mean?" Brooke responded, quickly..he had never called a shot before

"You work on your clothes, your friendships, your insecurities, whatever, but im going to make this movie" he said, with a determination in his face

"I love you Brooke Davis..I always will, but you need to sort out whatevers blocking you from letting yourself go and letting this work, because its not me, or Alex, its your barriers..get them down and we can go from there" he said, kindly, a hand upon her face

"Where will you stay?" she asked, not knowing how to answer to his monologue about how their breakdown was her fault.

"A hotel" he said, smiling at her

"So its official...a break" Brooke said, frowning, as Julian walked out the door, and she broke down and cried, the one thing that she only ever did on her own

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and Brooke opened it slightly

"bad time?" came a roughly familar voice, and Brooke opened it fully

"no its fine" she said, walking along with the bottle of wine she was swigging

"shouldn't you go easy on that" clay smiled, taking the bottle from her and sitting her down

"whats wrong?" he asked, and she frowned

"ive known you for like 2 weeks Clay, I can't go round pouring my heart out" she said..and it was true..she didn't want to be Brooke Davis, the victim..she was the fun one..Peyton was the victim

"a confession for a confession?" he said, wondering why he suddenly felt so confident

"why are you so easy to talk to..your like the agent version of david beckham, the heartbreaker" she said, looking into his blue eyes..they looked different..misty

"more of that later, more of you now, whats up?" he asked, squeezing her hand slightly

"me and Julian are on a break.." she begun, and Clay sighed, "sorry Brooke" he responded, and she waved her hand

"and the worst thing is..breaks are never breaks..they just keep extending until one of us is brave enough to say break-up" she said, and Clay smiled

"not always...was this about Alex?" he asked, and she responded with a nod

"don't let her ruin your love...letting people get in the way just hurts you and him more..and he sure as hell does not want her" Clay said, and Brooke looked up

"Haley says it all the time, your the most in love couple that we've all seen..you should still be in the honeymoon period" he said, with a smile

"your honeymoon periods breakfast in bed" she sniped, and he laughed

"glad to see your getting back to your charming self" he replied, and she smiled up at him

"how do you do it?" she asked

"bit of a vague question?" he questioned her

"how do you go in life without love" she asked, looking interested

"if you don't experience it it doesn't harm you" Clay responded, turning around..he was not going to reveal the truth..he came to Brooke to get away from his house, all those problems..Sara..Katie...he was not bringing the problems with him..he couldn't

"but if you don't experience it you can't feel what makes life" Brooke said, quietly

"you seriously believe in it all?" Clay asked her

"I haven't all the time..when Luke cheated with Peyton I gave up, I went around sleeping with everyone I could find, but it doesn't ease the pain Clay, it adds to it in the end...all you think of is how much you want that special feeling" she said, clutching her knees like a small girl

"Is that why you gave him the second chance in the end?" he said, looking at her

"yeah..I needed to make sure he felt the same..I couldn't just say yes like last time, I didn't trust him for a while..he's always loved Peyton, even if he didn't know it..even in his book he said since the school shooting he was in denial" Brooke said, not knowing why after everything this was all getting back to Lucas

"he sounded like he was in love with you at one point..don't forget that Brooke..its about letting the good times cancel out the bad" he replied, and Brooke looked at him thoughtfully

"I used to think about what would happen if Luke chose me, but now I think about it im glad he didn't" she started, and Clay motioned for her to carry on

"all my life I would be resenting Peyton, for being friends with the boy I love, the girl I love and the boy I love..when Peyton got shot, I wished it was me because I wanted rescuing...Luke made me feel things I never knew I could feel before..it scared me..and it still scares me now" Brooke finished up,

"its like you put yourself out there and you loose your mind..your just so inversed in the person" Clay replied, and Brooke vigorously nodded

"Thats exactly it..you feel like that persons your fairytale, but they have another one" she said, and Clay looked at her

"Is that why your so insecure about Alex..you think its going to happen again?" Clay asked..he was quite scared about this question, it was quite a bold one for him to ask

"every guy I end up with has a obsession with saving people..Luke saved Peyton from stalkers, from shootings, from life, and now Julians doing the same with Alex...the damsel in distress always wins" Brooke said, slapping a hand down

"Not always..I know plenty of guys who love a Independent girl..I mean Haley's not exactly one of those whiny crying types is she?" Clay replied, trying to shoot her a smile

"OOh, you have not seen Mrs James Scott when shes pregnant and hormonal properly yet have you" Brooke said, suddenly breaking out of her deep trance and into a humorous tone of voice

"Oh I have..she told me my eyes looked like I had sadness behind them then she burst out crying..then Nate walks in thinking I made her cry! I was scarred for life! Haven't been back since..pregnant woman scare me!" he laughed, and Brooke snorted

"you guys are so black and white..one homronal moment and your running through the wind and not looking back...goof" she giggled

"not true, I gave a pregnant woman a lift to the hospital once!" Clay exclaimed

"why?" Brooke asked, knowing there was a catch to the story, and preparing herself for a laugh

"well..her husband had me up agaisnt a wall and said it was my fault she got all excited and went into labour" Clay started to explain, in his "storytelling" voice

"she was at one of Nates games...she liked basketball..then she found out I was the agent..then suddenly the floor became wet..I thought she had wet herself in excitement, I felt like a celebrity!" Clay laughed, and Brooke threw her head back and cackled, in disbelief

"that means her waters broke you idiot!" she laughed, and he laughed along with her...the sound of two laughs filling the room, both masking a true feeling of inner pain, but both conveying a huge showing of inner strength


	5. Tonight has potential

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I promise I will address the grammar issue! As you will notice in this chapter, im putting alot of S7 material together and mixing it up abit! Thank you for all reading, keep reviewing it makes my day! :D Any new ideas, also write them down, I can never get enough inspiration! Bit of a filler chapter if im honest, but I need fillers to make sure its all realistic with the development, I do not want to move anything along too fast. **

Sitting on the beach alone, Clay was deeply troubled, all that was on his mind was this time last year...he was in a coma still...it had been 2 weeks since he had talked with Brooke, and since then he had kept himself to himself..just like he did before he tried to take his own life. Nathan rang, Quinn rang, Brooke tried a couple of times, but nobody was getting through to him.

He didn't feel alone, he just wanted to be in his own company..he didn't want to start blurting out all his secrets. He was Nathan's male buddy, he couldn't tell him he was on sucicide watch even at the hospital, that nurses were constantly in his room making sure he didn't take out a tube or something. He wasn't himself back then, he wasn't even a person..he thought everything was pointless, the only thing on his mind was dieing, to be with his wife. Things had changed now..the minute the agency assigned him to Nathan, things looked up..Nathan's basketball gave him something to believe in, it gave him his best client, eventually becoming his best friend. Haley, Jamie, Quinn, he was close to all of them, he felt like he belonged somewhere..not the lost soul he was after his wifes untimely death. Nathan had such a positive effect on his life and Nate didn't even know it..and why should he..what nobody knows doesn't hurt them.

He was the tough male. Even Haley smiled and joked with him about how hard he would be to tie down..if she knew she would be shocked..Quinn would be shocked, he knew Quinn was always suspicious of Clay giving her relationship advice, because in theory, what would he know? But maybe the truth would make sense to her. But he couldn't say it..he hated saying it, it just made him struggle even more with flashbacks and bad memories. He wasn't a pity case, he never wanted to be the one that everybody felt sorry for.

* * *

Brooke smiled to herself as she checked out her dress in the mirror,she was going to see Julian...she was sick of the fighting,she was sick of the fact Alex always won, that Julian was probably sitting somewhere thinking that she was insecure, that she messed up.

She wanted to inject the spark back into their relationship..she wanted to have something to smile about. She wasn't going to be like Clay, the man who never loved because he didn't want to get hurt. She had put up her walls for too long.

She waited outside...it was Haleys party tonight, it was perfect..then she saw Julian come outside the building in full costume...with Alex...were they dating now? Brooke felt like screaming, but she knew deep down that she had caused it. She had pushed him, she had fought him..so now she was just going to have to turn up with a date aswell, and make him jealous.

* * *

Clay heard footsteps behind him, and saw Katie, again

"If you don't go im calling the police" he said simply, he was not in the mood today

"you would of come out of your coma today" Katie said, with a crazy smile

"what?" Clay snapped, turning around to face her

"you tried to kill yourself..you were lying in a hospital bed..your waking up today" she said, as if she was Alice in Wonderland in a dream world

"how do you know this?" Clay asked, taking a step closer to her, narrowing his eyebrows

"we're married honey, I know everything about you" she said, trying to wrap a arm around his neck

"Katie, no" Clay said, and walked off, angrily

"baby to make this work you have got to admit we are married!" Katie sighed, showing a ring finger, complete with a ring

"no...this is warped Katie, this is warped" Clay replied, and picked up the pace of his walk, slamming the door to the beach house behind him and locking it.

He wanted to call the police, but what could he say..some girl who thinks shes my wife keeps turning up on my door..like they would say anything about that, they would probably just chuckle and tell him to get in there..police never took anything like that seriously.

* * *

"Brooke..calm down" said Haley, who had been called by Brooke, and rushed round her house

"Julian stepped out the hotel..in costume..with ALEX Haley how can I be calm!" Brooke asked

"aren't you on a break?" Haley asked

"a break haley! not a break up, a break!" Brooke moaned

"Brooke im sure its purely platonic, Julian wouldn't do that..its probably a friendly thing" Haley reasoned with her

"that girl is not friendly Haley..shes like..like a bull in a china shop knocking everything down!" Brooke said, snapping her finger

"ok, then why don't you bring someone and make him jealous?" Haley asked, thinking that this was the most simple situation..it worked at Luke and Peytons wedding

"like who.." Brooke asked

"I don't know..what guys do you hang out with that you haven't slept with" Haley asked, and they both laughed

"that narrows it down to Mouth" Brooke laughed..unless..would he?

"Clay" Brooke suddenly said, and Haley looked at her

"Clay as in Nates Clay?" Haley asked

"Yeah.." Brooke said, getting a thought bubble into her head..it was always a dangerous thing

"I didn't know you two were friends" Haley mused..wondering what her husbands troublesome, handsome best friend had been doing now

"He was at tric drowning his sorrows, so was I, the way I usually meet people" Brooke said, with a coy wink

"You havent" Haley said, looking at Brooke again

"No Haley! He's just helped me through some of this Julian stuff..a bit like a breath of fresh air you know?" Brooke argued, and Haley nodded

"Fine, take Clay then..that will most definitely get Julians back up" Haley laughed and Brooke nodded

"But seriously, theres nothing more then a new-found friendship there is there?" Haley asked

"No Haley there is not!" Brooke said, like a child obeying their mother..Haley was worried about Brooke, she seemed down

"And I said the same thing years ago in high school, Chris Keller groupie" Brooke said, in a mocking voice

"sorry who slept with him?" Haley asked, going humoursly high pitched

"I tried to block that out" Brooke winced, and Haley slapped her bum in a playful manner and skipped out the door

"dont be late" she said, with a huge grin, and Brooke laughed..now she needed to convince Clay to go to the party with her...hopefully a desperate phone call with lots of whining would plead her case..

* * *

Clay looked at the blackberry vibrating, it was Brooke..again..he felt he should pick up, she could be as sad and lost as him for all he knew, and he would just be ignoring her

"Hello?" he said, and Brooke breathed in nervously

"I need a favour" she said, and Clay sighed

"What does it involve?" Clay asked

"Drinking, partying" Brooke started, deciding to sell the best part first

"Doesn't sound like a favour" Clay said, laughing slightly

"Thats what I hoped you would say!" Brooke exclaimed

"Whats the catch?" he asked

"Basically can you come as my friend-date to get Julian jealous?" she asked, quickly

"Wont that make things worse?" he asked her

"I saw him earlier in costume with Alex...he made things worse" Brooke said

"Oh this is not going to end nicely" Clay said, in a warning tone

"Don't you worry..just come pick me up at 8pm sharp and try and dress like something in the 80's!" Brooke said, with a laugh, and Clay smiled..maybe it could cheer him up a little..

* * *

"Brooke and Clay are friends?" Nathan asked, with a surprised tone

"Yeah, Brooke said he's been helping her with stuff" Haley said, smiling

"So not getting in the way of her and Julian?" Nathan asked, knowing what his best friend could be like once he saw a pretty girl...an exasperated Quinn came in, having listened to the conversation

"Hes your best friend Nate, give him the benefit of the doubt for once" she said, and Nathan looked at her

"what makes you so sure hes not going after Brooke?" Nathan asked...he loved Clay, he did, but he was also protective of Brooke, he saw how happy she was with Julian, and he did not want Clay getting in the way of the situation and making it bad..it would hurt her, it would hurt Julian, and it would hurt Clay. Nathan of all people knew how easy it was to fall for Brooke Davis, after witnessing the massive love triangle between Luke, Peyton and Brooke

"Something tells me hes a different guy to the one he makes out he is" Quinn said, mysteriously, and carried on

"and Nate, your getting a bit ahead of yourself..Brooke herself said they were just friends, so think of it that way and stop trying to be mr protector, just enjoy tonight" Quinn finished, and exited the room

"she told you" Haley giggled, and Nathan smiled to himself..

"shes right though Nate, Clays your best friend..look at what he's done for you..don't doubt him" she smiled,

"and anyway, if your worrying about Clay and Brooke all night, your going to have no time for me" Haley grinned, winding her arms around Nathans neck

"I always have time for you Haley James Scott" Nathan said, with a huge smile, and he kissed her softly

"tonight is your night" he said, and Haley looked at him

"I don't have to get ready for a while yet", and their embrace continued.

* * *

The night had potential..for fireworks, for friendship, for romance, for love.


	6. Labels never fade

**Thank you for everything! I have some decisions for you guys to help me with...Clay & Quinn, Julian and Brooke? Are we rooting for these two couples at all? Much love to everyone whos reviewed, its not the most eventful party in the world, and its more about Clays storyline than anything at the moment! This is a pretty long chapter. & Again I have tried with the grammar, do not hesitate to tell me what exactly i'm doing wrong :D **

Clay arrived at Brookes house, knocking on the door, and stepping back, almost nervously. It had been the first time he had been out of the house in ages, and he knew as soon as he saw Nathan, suspicions would arise. Nathan had already told him to "not be funny with Quinn" just because he was comforting her..Nathan never believed in him as a person, not a sensible person. He saw him as the laddish womaniser whose big skill was keeping a girl for breakfast. He didn't blame Nathan, thats the way he portrayed himself, thats the guy he thought he wanted to be

"Step in" Came a voice, and Clay hadn't realised that Brooke had the door open..he looked her up and down

"Julians going to go crazy" Clay said, roughly, and Brooke smiled

"You think?" she asked, fixing her hair for the final time

"Yes..and I can always get Alex out the way if you need me" he said, with a laugh

"Your history with whorelex may be useful" she replied with a grin, and Brooke was finally ready. They both stepped outside the door, ready to make their entrance at the party.

"You ready?" he said, placing a hand on her back

"Ready as i'll ever be" Brooke said,in a kooky tone of voice

"Step in then" he laughed, and they both looked at the road that the driver was driving them down..it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Julian and Alex stood by the bar, Alex trying to stop Julian from downing everything he could get,it wasn't like him

"Quit being upset about Brooke and talk to her" Alex said, and Julian looked at her

"Last time I talked to Brooke..our relationship got demoted to a break" Julian said, running a hand through his hair nervously

"And that was your decision?" Alex retorted

"Yes but I didn't want to make it!" Julian said, frowning

"I know Julian, but what im saying is you can't have it both ways..you cant tell Brooke to go work on her own issues then not work on yours" she said, and even she had lost track of what she said

"But what if she turns up with some really hot guy and im just here dressed as a nerd?" Julian asked, now looking worried

"Then you have a hot girl on your arm" Alex beamed, and Julian's look of distress grew

"Im joking! Ok..kind of joking..but Brooke wouldn't move on that quickly and you know it, so quit worrying, its making you look kind of womanly" Alex said, and Julian smiled for the first time that night..until he saw Brooke in the doorway..he only caught the end of Alex's sentence

"...looks hot" she said

"Yeah she does look hot" Julian replied, almost dreamily

"I was talking about Clay" Alex piped up, and Julian immediately saw the agent next to Brooke, smiling with her

"Oh my god..what am I going to do" Julian said, starting to pace around the bar..Alex grabbed his wrist

"Look sensitive Julian, were here as friends and they probably are too" Alex snapped

"Does he look like the 'lets just be friends' guy?" Julian quipped

"Don't judge a book by its cover Juju, you should know that from me" Alex replied, and Julian nodded again

"Fair enough" he decided, and turned around to the bar

"Two shots of whatever you've got thats strong" Julian said to Chase, just in a hurry to ease things up

"Thats what Brooke Davis does to you my friend" Chase said, giving him mini versions of the hideous brain blaster, or whatever it was...Julian took the drinks, wincing at each one, while Alex laughed..sometimes being the sober one at the parties had its highlights.

* * *

"Shes with him" Nathan said, looking at Haley

"Shes taking Clay to make Julian jealous" Haley informed him, and Nathan looked at her

"Isn't that just going to be a disaster for all of them?" Nathan asked her

"Its fair game, he has Alex Dupree on his arm" Haley said, pointing, and Nathan nodded, but he still wanted to talk to Clay; he saw him and Brooke laughing together, they looked perfectly innocent. Quinn gave him a warning glance, knowing that the situation was on his mind.

"Hales, lets go say hi" Nathan said, leading his wife across the floor

* * *

"Hey guys" Haley said, giving Clay a kiss on the cheek and Brooke a big hug

"Heey tutor-wife, loving the fact the 80s are back in fashion for one night only?" Brooke asked, and Haley laughed, Nathan cut in

"Anythings better then that poncho" he smiled

"Poncho?" Clay asked, with a raised brow, resulting in Haley hiding her face, knowing that either Brooke or Nathan would recount the story

"Basically, in high school when Haley used to tutor me, she had a ugly-ass poncho that she..erm..liked to wear" Nathan laughed, and Brooke joined in

"It was bad! So bad..like diaster!" she giggled, and Haley looked up, trying to keep a serious face

"I liked my poncho" she said, in a muffled voice

"Im sure you did Hales" Clay replied, catching her eye, and she laughed

"Ok it was pretty bad..but Nathan and his big baggy tracksuits weren't that much better!" Haley hit back

"Oh tracksuits Nate, very smooth" Clay grinned, looking over at Nathan, who sighed

"She's never used that comeback before" he shook his head...he then saw Julian staring at Clay and Brooke, clearly unhappy..the two weren't doing anything out of the ordinary, they were just standing closely together, laughing together, drinking together..and as a husband who had seen his wife with someone else before, he knew it wasn't nice..Clay and Brooke were both very naturally flirty people.

"Clay can I borrow you a second?" Nathan asked

"Sure what's up?" Clay asked, innocently as they walked to a more empty part of the room, leaving Brooke and Haley to gossip

"Whats the deal with you and Brooke?" Nathan asked, and Clay sighed

"I knew this was going to happen..Nate me and Brooke are friends ok?" he said, looking annoyed

"Sorry man its just Brooke's had alot of rough deals and things are good with her and Julian" Nathan started

"I know that man, a friend asked me a favour so im going along with it, thats all" Clay said, rolling his eyes slightly

"You know Nate, it would be nice if you gave me a bit more credit for once" he said, and Nathan looked at him

"Im sorry its just some people like serious relationships, and Brookes never been happier, I just need to make sure you understood that" Nathan said, he wasn't even aware of the impact of this statement onto Clay, because he didn't know the problem

"Yeah sure, ive never had any sort of big relationship what would I know..whatever im getting a drink" Clay said, he felt patronized enough with the first statement, but the last for him was totally not necessary.

He knew that he was known as the party boy, but why did Nathan think he would try and chase Brooke when she already was with Julian...he had done alot of things with himself and his identity in Tree Hill, but one thing he hated was a cheater, and now he was being made out to be one just because he made himself out to be a womaniser.

"Clay" Nathan called after him, but even he could tell his friend was fed up

* * *

Clay made his way back to Brooke, and tried to paint on his happy face , for her sake

"Nate ok?" she asked, kindly

"Yeah, just some business stuff" Clay said, giving her his signature smile and ordering a beer, while Haley looked at him suspiciously, and walked off to probably to get the scoop from Nathan

"Look at that ho over there, she might aswell be naked it would save her time" Brooke snidely said, and Clay looked at her, amused

"One thing ive never understood about girls, why don't you just talk to eachother instead of bitching about eachother?"

"Well thats no fun" Brooke said, and Clay laughed again..he liked hanging out with Brooke..she wasn't like the others, she had problems but she always made sure she was having a good time..it made him believe, it sort of inspired him to find his own strength. She didn't look at him as a simple minded womaniser, she treated him like a person with real emotions..he liked that about her.

"Talk to Alex" he said, grinning, and she widened her eyes

"Talk to Alex..talk to Alex..what would I want to talk to that stupid annoying slut!" she said, her voice getting raspier at each part of the sentence

"Build a bridge?" Clay offered, mockingly, and she punched him on the arm

"I bet your the annoying slut in peoples relationships" she teased, and Clays face couldn't stay straight

"Thanks for the high opinion of me there" he said, and Brooke looked at him seriously

"There's more to you though..I know that" she said, and he looked at her, bemused...

"Want another drink?" he asked her, breaking off what he could of potentially turned into a heavy conversation

"2 tequilas will do me just fine...without the lime..Alex loves the lime..or the lemon..or whatever it is" she said, zoning out as she looked at them again

* * *

Clay approached the bar and saw Alex leave, leaving just him, Julian, Chase and the bar

A drunk Julian looked at Clay as he placed his orders to Chase, who was trying to get it done as fast as possible..he didn't know the story but he didn't want to be handling a fight, espeically over Brooke Davis, he knew what it was like.

"Brookes new conquest?" Julian asked

"Brookes friend" Clay said, emphasizing the friend

"Riiiight...guys like you are...friends" Julian replied, and Clay looked at him

"If you have something to say im all ears man"

"Don't hurt her" Julian simply said, it was more of a growl

"Me and Brooke are friends..no romantic involvement..im here tonight because your here with Alex and she didn't want to turn up without a date..so do what you want with that" Clay said, and then he looked at Julian again, finding that more words were fighting the way out of his mouth

"She's a nice girl, don't mess her around if your not in there for the long run" Clay finished..he didn't know why he suddenly felt a protective urge towards Brooke, he just didn't want her getting hurt again, he didn't want to see anyone put out the fire she had in her.

"Does she think im fooling around with Alex?" he asked Clay, looking for the truth. Clay knew even though he didn't want to break Brookes trust, he did need to try and help the two of them out a bit;

"She thinks your dating Alex" Clay said, and wheeled around, as Julian went past him to obviously find Brooke...he watched as he saw Julian tap her arm, and lead her to another room

"Fancy a walk?" said a voice, and he saw Quinn

"Good idea" he smiled, and they both exited the building and walked down the stairs, ending up sitting at the bottom

"Good walk" Clay said, in jest, and they both laughed

"Have you seen these heels?" Quinn said

"Yeah, totally sky high!" he said, mocking her

"Yeah and you totally suck" she responded, smiling, she looked at him

"What was all that with you and Nathan earlier?" she asked him, although she had a pretty good idea. Clay sighed, he knew he could trust Quinn though, she was different

"He was warning me off Brooke" he said simply, and Quinn shook her head

"Whats the big deal your friends" Quinn replied, and Clay shook his head

"I don't know, Nate has this perception that im a brainless guy whos only good with beer and girls" he said

"he doesn't think of you like that he loves you, you know that" Quinn replied, placing a elbow on his shoulder..they both sat and stared into the distance. Clay wasn't really in the mood for a party any more, he wanted to go home, and just relax...he didn't know what to do to get over Sara anymore, but he knew he couldn't be here

"I'm gonna go Quinn" Clay whispered, and Quinn pulled him into a hug

"I know your hiding something..and when you want to share whats hurting you, im here" she said straight into his ear

"Thanks" Clay said, hugging her tightly, he meant it, he was truely touched..Quinn cared, and she saw past the charade. He admired her greatly for that, considering how much she had going on herself. She smiled at him.

"Whenever" she said, and Clay gave her a nod, and headed back to Tric, presumably to say bye to his friends.

* * *

After another not-so helpful confrontation with Julian, Brooke was feeling a little worse for wear at the bar

"Thank god your back " Brooke exclaimed, pointing a finger at Clay, who looked slightly pale

"Yeah..." Clay started, but Brooke cut in

"I was talking to Julian, then that little ho walked in and told ME to stop being 'uptight'...can you believe that!" she started, and Clay tried to stop her, but once Brooke was on a roll, there was no stopping her

"I mean first, why was she following us anyway...and secondly why was she here she obviously causes trouble..just why! So obviously I stormed out, and then the little hussy wanted to talk to me, so that was another no" she said, stomping her foot for effect..then she looked at Clay, he didn't look happy at all..and she had just been going on

"Are you ok?" she asked him, and he looked at her

"No. not really..im gonna go" he said, and got his wallet out

"That should cover the cab, don't get it on your own" he added, with one of his trademark smiles

She went to hug him and he kissed her cheek,

"Julians looking" he said, and Brooke grinned at him as he left...then she looked at the retreating figure, she was determined to find out his secret, he had a inner sadness about him that seemed so guarded. She had a feeling that he wasn't just the guy that slept with every girl he saw. She had a feeling he would make someone a great boyfriend. She also had a feeling that he was hiding the burden of a broken heart.

* * *

"Where's Clay?" Nathan asked Brooke, who was standing on her own, holding a cocktail of some sort

"He went home, he seemed a bit upset" she replied, frowning

"What just now?" Nathan responded, wondering if it was him that had upset Clay..he hadn't meant to be harsh, but it was true, Clay had never had a proper relationship, why was he getting so touchy?

"Yeah..you don't know anything about it do you?" Brooke asked, she was naturally concerned..he had been good to her all night and then he went home in a crappy mood

"We had a slight disagreement earlier" Nathan sighed

"Over what?" Brooke asked, turning around to give Nathan her full attention

"I thought he was going after you" Nathan said, sounding hugely embarrassed

"Nate, guys and girls are allowed to be friends without one chasing the other you know" Brooke said, and Nathan nodded with a simple

"I know"

"I think he's probably more upset about the assumption if anything..he got treated like a bad guy for doing me a favour" Brooke said, thoughtfully sipping her drink

"I'll apoligize in the morning" he decided,and Brooke smiled

"So how are things with Julian?"

"He likes the whore's friendship and defends everything she does" she replied, looking at them and rolling her eyes

"And geek costumes, really, thats not 80s" she said, more to herself then Nathan

"Using Clay as a cover isnt going to help you, you need to talk to him" Nathan offered, and Brooke looked at him

"I didn't bring Clay to make him jealous..well I did, but we've been hanging out for a while now, he's helped me out. And trust me if I could detach the magnet from the fridge I would very happily open the fridge" Brooke snapped, and Nathan laughed

"Sooner rather than later" he asked, and Brooke sighed but nodded

* * *

_FLASHBACK._

_He had just come back from the reception of Sara's funeral, every single person there hugging him, saying sorry, but they had no clue how he felt. It was all false sympathy, they didn't know what he felt like, they just had nothing else to say._

_He saw a picture that was on the mantelpiece..the wedding picture..that was no good now..he put it down..whatever he was planning on tonight, he didn't want Sara to see._

_He drank some beer, he played some music, he cried plenty. He ended up in the corner of his bedroom, shaking and crying, he was hysterical. Every time he shut his eyes he could see Sara collapsing, him babbling about pens, Sara collapsing, him trying to help, paramedics appearing..and then she died...the body bag covered her head and she was carried out. He was left..alone. Alone in the flat. _

_He opened his eyes again, they stung from the amount of tears that had flowed through them. _

_He opened the cupboard, seeing if he could find what he needed; he saw paracetamol, so much of it..he heard the banging on the door, he heard Joe's desperate pleas for him to open it, but he didn't. _

_He had a beer or two, took some pills, took them from different bottles, he took some vodka out, he drowned his sorrows, he flailed around the room, making sure he didn't vomit. He took some more paracetamol, he was up for the next 24 hours, hearing Joe come and go, hearing the phone ring off the hook, people saying they were sorry, offering sympathy. _

_His stomach was beyond pain, everything was blurry..the next day he started to turn pale, withdrawn looking..he took more pills and vodka, to seal the deal properly..the pain was so unbearable.. he thought that overdosing would result in passing out straight away..little he knew it took days for his body to register..the darkest hours of his life. He cried, he sweated, he drifted in and out of conciousness; he screamed Sara's name when he woke up, he was disorientated, he cried out, the agony was horrible, everything was distorted. Then finally, his wish came true..everything went black..and for now, Clay Evans was dead_

Clay sat in his bed, shaking at the memory..every now and then he still remembered the 4 days, where he had been up every day and every night, taking pills and hoping that they would kill him, just to rid him of the pain. He had let himself get that low...and now all he could do was think about it


	7. Confessions & a path of hurt

**Thanks for the reviews guys, updating slightly keenly at the moment haha, it is Christmas! I am so sorry about the grammar mistakes, I am trying, maybe I need a BETA reader to smooth things out for me if its a problem? I would inbox but im new to this and err...don't know how to do it hahaha!**

**Quite a emotional chapter for Clay, I wanted to make this whole story arc as realistic as I could!  
**

"Clay..Clay..come on man let me in" Nathan said, bashing Clays door, he felt bad about the argument with his friend, that was as close to upset he had ever seen Clay.

Clay sat in his room, listening to music, accopanied by the additon of his wife Sara..a ghost

"Let him in Clay" she said, smiling, and Clay looked up at her

"I know he was rude, but he doesn't know about me..nobody does..speak to him..let him heal you" she said, encouraging him

"I don't want to speak to anyone" Clay decided, looking at her, it wasn't fair..he had become so interested in his new life that he hadn't seen her in ages.

She had faded..but she was back now

"Clay your not going to lose us if you let someone else into your heart..stop hiding everything" she instructed, sternly

"I can't" he sniffed

"Last time you closed your heart off it didn't end well...yes honey, I know what you did to yourself" she admitted, clenching her hands together

"I was in a bad place Sara, im sorry, I had nothing, I'd lost you" he said, his eyes clouding over, this was the first time she had confronted him properly about it, and not just as a dream he had when he was comatose

"And your not doing yourself any better now..tell someone..get the weight off your shoulders" she said, sitting on the table opposite him

"Sara, I can't..I miss you" he sighed, and she looked into his eyes, wishing that she could grab his hands, instruct him to do the right thing

"You are never going to lose anything we had, I'm always here..but I can't comfort you Clay, you need someone" she smiled, and he looked at her, with a feeling of hope washing across his body

"I don't know what to say" he admitted

"Get one of your friends, one of the ones that keep trying to call you, get in, and explain, please honey, for me..they care about you" Sara pleaded with him

"I will" Clay promised, standing up and folding his arms, as another knock sounded on his door, and another, whoever it was, they were very determined..he had a feeling he knew who it was..and surely enough

"I know you brooding types Clay, my best friends Peyton for crying out loud...I will get in some how! But maybe not breaking the door down because I don't think im that strong..but I could call Julian..he could use Alex to throw at it or something..." the voice of Brooke Davis sounded, tapping the door with what sounded like her fist

"Brooke..she's nice..she'll lead you to the right place..her, Nate, Haley and Quinn..they are gonna get you through..now on the count of two, open the door" Sarah smiled, pointing at the door

"One" she whispered, egging him on

"Two" Clay said to himself, opening the door, forgetting his rugged appearance and finding himself looking straight into the eyes of Brooke Davis

"H-hi" Clay stuttered, looking behind him and seeing that Sara had faded, she had gone..but he closed his eyes and saw her again

"Open up Clay, to her, to the others" Sara said, from inside his head...he focused on the designer in front of him

"Now buddy, whats wrong..you haven't answered any of my moany 'Alex is a whore' texts, and as immature as they are I also know they amuse you, and Nate and Quinn are getting nowhere on the 'whats up with Clay' motion either, so I thought I would give it a try" she finished with a grin, and Clay smiled at her slightly, wondering how this was going to go.

* * *

A glass of water later, and Clay and Brooke were both seated on the sofa

"So.." she started, interrupting what Clay perceived as a perfect silence

"I used to be married" Clay blurted out, and Brooke looked a little surprised

"Her name was Sara..and I loved her..really loved her" he said, trying not to choke up

"Around this time last year; she died" Clay announced suddenly, as if he was saying it to himself as well as Brooke, who was sitting beside him, her face reddening, this was awful...she thought back to everything anyone had said, her included..all the manwhore stuff...a complete facade

"I tried to cope..I didn't cope..I overdosed and was in hospital for a month..I went off the rails" he admitted, and he suddenly felt a hand warm on his, comforting him..Brooke looked at him

"Im so sorry Clay" she said, sadly, and she thought about everything..him being suicidal, him having a whole other life and just having to leave it like that

"So why Tree Hill?" she asked, and he opened his blue eyes properly

"My agency thought maybe I could recover here..focus on work..Sara told me never to give up on work" he replied, taking in her expression for the first time through the whole conversation

"Is there anything I can do to make it easier?" she asked him,her hazel eyes taking in the fact that he was in tears..she didn't know whether to put a comforting arm around his shoulder or just to keep sitting there, just being a presence. Her problems with Julian and Alex suddenly seemed a world away

"Your doing it" he smiled, through the tears that were running down his face. He didn't see Sara, he just saw a empty room, then Brooke sat next to him on the sofa with a pitiful expression of worry on her face, she didn't know what to say next, she had never been in the situation..nothing she could say would ease the pain.

"Lets walk" Brooke decided, and he got up and followed her out the back door, they ended up trailing up and down the beach

"Who else knows? Nate, Haley?" Brooke asked, and he shook his head at both

"Your the first person ive told" he admitted, stopping slightly and staring out to the sea

"Thank you..im glad you trust me with something this big" she smiled, shivering slightly

"Here, take this" he said, taking off his hoodie and wrapping it around Brooke

"My friend tried to end her life once..her name was Rachel..she hadn't gone through anything major, she just had no structure..so once she got into the real world who didn't care about high school Rachel, she wasn't happy..she wanted to model but wasn't getting enough jobs..no boyfriend, no money" Brooke started to say, she knew it wasn't the same situation but it was something that she could relate to it

"And she's ok now?" Clay asked

"Yeah..I found her" Brooke said, stopping shortly at the memory of finding Rachel

"Sometimes I would say its harder being the person finding then the person doing" Clay sniffed, Brooke looked up at him

"Im glad you were found" she said, simply

"So am I Brooke" he said, and Brooke looked at the time..hours had passed, the sky was slightly dark

"Go and meet Julian" he said, looking at her, trying to hide her phone

"No, I want to stay here" she decided, looking determined..she was helping a friend in need, not letting a boy dictate her life

"Go, Brooke" Clay laughed, and he took her hands

"Lifes too short" he said, directly to her face, and a moved Brooke hugged him, Clay returned the hug tightly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek

"Your going to get through this..one step at a time" Brooke told him, grabbing his hands this time

"Thank you Brooke" he sweetly replied, and watched her walk up the beach

"You better still come drinking with me Evans!" she shouted, and he laughed

"You better bet on it Davis!" she shouted back, with for once, a proper smile

* * *

Days later, Clay woke up feeling that little bit brighter..letting a friend in had helped, and he had intended to tell Quinn aswell, she had always had time for him, she was a great friend to him, she never ever judged him, and he respected her for the fact that in a text she had left him when he was shut up in the house, she had told him to take any time necessary but her offer still stood..he wanted to keep Nathan as his male companion, the one that he could have fun with, for now..eventually he would have to tell him, but for now he wasn't going to tell him. Nathan was his agent, he was also this friend, but Clay worked for Nathan, he had to focus on that part of their relationship. He had Brooke to confide in, he was hoping he would have Quinn to confide in..girls were better listeners, he felt more comfortable with the two of them.

Brooke had that fun edge to her, she would take him out, she would ask him how he was, she would treat him normally, while with Quinn they always had that unspoken bond, she knew when not to ask, and when to ask.

He walked to Quinns photography studio, and she smiled as she saw him coming, he looked a bit scared almost, flustered, for a man that was usually so laid back he should be horizontal

"Clay" she smiled, pulling him into a hug, which he returned

"Are you on your own?" he asked, feeling that by letting Quinn in, and Brooke,he was doing right by Sara. The night he told Brooke he had a dream with her, it was so real it was almost a out of body experience..Sara told Clay he was doing well, and to keep on going, to open his heart up to more people, so they could see into it and help him

"Yeah, I am" she replied, looking at the male infront of her intently

"Could we have that talk you promised me?" he asked nervously, and Quinn immediatly took his hand and led him to the back room

"Sofa and a beer, now we can chat" she grinned, and he took a beer and smiled softly at her

"Theres something ive never told you Quinn" he began, and he watched her face distort from a happy expression into a serious one

"Her name was Sara...we were married, I used to be married...and I loved her" he said, looking into her eyes, as if he was delivering a speech..he was trying with all his strength to be as strong as he could, but watching Quinn's face of interest just made him emotional

"She died last year" he finished, his eyes flickering to the top of the room and then to Quinn

"Im so so sorry Clay..you should of told me" she answered, changing her position on the sofa to a more casual position, she was cross legged, with her hands on his shoulders

"I wanted to, but im so used to being a closed person..after she died, I couldn't handle it..I didn't handle it..I overdosed, Quinn" he said, fiddling with his hands, and biting his lip like a small child

"Oh my god...how long ago was this?" she asked him, her eyes pleading with his red, swollen looking eyes, the eyes that were swimming with so much trouble, trouble that she could see now

"Just over a year ago..I went off the rails...so they relocated me to Tree Hill, where I found Nathan..he gave me hope, he helped me focus on my work again, to rebuild my life" Clay said, as if he was telling someone else's story...Quinn couldn't believe the agent was hiding this, she thought his inner turmoil may be about a bad break up, maybe something had happened to him, but this was bad

"I still see her sometimes..I talk to her..does that make me crazy, Quinn?" he asked her, saying her name with such a pleading tone, as if he needed the answer

"If I could talk to my dad and see him, I would..everyday" she reassured him, and he smiled up at her

"She told me to open up to people..she told me to tell the people who cared enough to try and bang the door down when all I wanted was to shut everyone out" he admitted, a certain happiness about him

"And thats what your doing, who else knows?" she asked

"Just you and Brooke" he replied, and Quinn gave him a hug

"If theres anything I can do, tell me and I'll do it" she said, and he held her, her giving him a reassuring smile

* * *

Meanwhile, driving into Tree Hill, about to hit her destination was a girl on a mission..a girl with a plan..a girl who was going to carry out this plan whoever it killed

**Ok guys, thats it, his first confessions =Brooke & Quinn..which leads me to ask you, which dynamic do you prefer?**

**Do we want Clay/Brooke, Clay/Quinn, Brooke/Julian, Brooke on her own, Clay on his own? Review and let me know guys, because the next couple of chapters are going to be JAM packed!**

**XXX**


	8. Stay away from me

**Cheers for every review, Love it! Can't give too much away this chapter, but just keep reading ;) **

Hours later, and him and Quinn had discussed everything..he had told her every memory he had of Sara, some accompanied by a laugh, some a smile, some tears, and some a bitter frown, knowing that she had been taken too soon.

He got tired, he was emotionally drained, he needed to go.

"Im off Quinn" he said, and she hugged him as he breathed in her flowery scent and smiled..she would never know how much she helped him

"Clay, thanks for telling me" Quinn said, smiling at him, he was getting up to leave her studio, and he nodded at her

"I needed to open up, like Sara said" he revealed,and Quinn returned the nodding gesture that had been demonstrated by Clay

"Call me if you need anything" Quinn said, bouncing up and down slightly

"You can count on that" he smiled, and he left the building, Quinn shutting the door behind him

* * *

Soon enough, his blackberry started to vibrate

"Hello?" he said into the phone

"Clay!" exclaimed a voice, it was Haley's

"Hales?" he asked

"Yeah, sorry for calling so late, but Nathans been worried, where have you been?" she quizzed him, and Clay decided to stick to being simple

"Ive just had alot of stuff going on, nothing to do with Nate, promise" he replied, and hoped it was good enough for Haley...after a pause, she spoke again

"Oh ok, is everything ok?" she asked, her tone suddenly becoming concerned

"It will be" he responded

"Well I'll see you soon then, night Clay" she said, and Clay disconnected the call..he wondered how Brooke got on with Julian..not that he was on a need to know basis. Ok him and Brooke had got very close recently, but he was pretty sure that she didn't rely on him as much as he now relied on her. He hoped Julian didn't hurt her, because she did not deserve to be hurt, by him, by anyone, she was perfect.

He decided to call her and see, just to check in; Brooke reminded him of himself sometimes, if there was a problem, she would shut herself off and deal with it, but it would never be truly dealt with

"Hey buddy, everything ok?" Brooke asked, picking up on the first ring

"I was checking up on you actually" he said, smiling into the phone, and wondering why he was smiling upon hearing his friends voice

"Oh right...im fine" she said, with a sniff

"That sounds like fine" Clay said, and he heard Brooke laugh from the other line

"Ok, I may be a bit upset" she sighed, and Clays silence encouraged her to go on

"Im just confused about this Julian situation..I don't know what I want from it" she said, ending her sentence there

"Well you love him right?" Clay asked

"Yeah I do..I think I do" she admitted

"Well whats the problem"

"Thats just it. I don't have strong enough feelings to say I love him, or I don't love him" Brooke responded

"Thats why your on a break right?"

"I don't know if its a break or a sugarcoated break up" Brooke said, sounding a bit rough

"Well whatever it is you should find out, then you can move on with your life, with or without him" Clay reasoned

"Yeah...yeah thats a good idea" she mused

"How" she suddenly said, and Clay laughed

"Just go to dinner or something, try and talk things over and see how you feel..he could be having doubts or whatever too" Clay explained, sitting on the bench outside Quinns gallery

"You could be a guru" Brooke exclaimed, and Clay had to laugh out loud again

"A what?" he said, through his laughter

"Y'know like those agony aunts in magazines" Brooke said, putting on her voice that she had when she was being funny, when it constantly changed pitch

"Oh, yeah thanks Brooke" he said

"Ive gotta go now Evans, but if you need a call, im here" she said,and Clay smiled, she had really come through for him

"You could be a guru" Clay said, in a mock Brooke voice

"You can put a pillow over your face" Brooke said, and Clay laughed

"The same charming Brooke Davis then?" he asked

"Always" she said

"Catch up with you tomorrow" he said, with a slight nod to himself

"Yeah, catch you later" she said, ending the call. She was sat on her sofa with her feet on the table..talking to Clay made her more relaxed then she had been in years, he had something about him, he had a vulnerability but he didn't use it like everyone did.

* * *

The girl was where she wanted to be..she had what she needed to snare and catch the guy in question. She had it all, but where was he?

* * *

Clay sat on the beach, having a beer, thinking again. Sara had appeared next to him

"Beer on the beach now, you loner" she grinned, and he met her eyes

"I told Quinn" he proudly stated

"I heard, atta boy" she said, wishing she could pat him on the shoulder, but knowing she couldn't

"It feels better" he admitted

"I know, that's why I told you to do it honey" she carefully replied, watching him drink his beer in a lengthy sip

"Aren't you meant to drink with friends?" she teased him

"Your funny" he retorted

"Have you talked to Nathan?" Sara asked

"Haley called to check up on me but no, I haven't told Nate about..the past"

"Don't you think he deserves to know..he picked you up again without knowing it" Sara whispered, sitting closer to him

"I can't say it again" he pleaded with her

"You can..stay strong Clay" Sara smiled, and she stood up

"You can do it Clay, I have faith in you, that's why I married you" she said, turning away, knowing that he needed to figure out the next bit himself

"I can do it Sara" he said, grimacing at the thought of having to tell his best friend

He turned and saw her

"I love you" he said, into the air, and then he blinked; and she was gone...it was just him, and the wind whipping around him, causing goosebumps to erupt.

He looked at his house, the big beach house, the one he had brought so many girls to. He loved his pad, but he felt lonely now. Now he had admitted everything, and now Sara was a passing memory. Now he didn't have anyone to share the space with.

* * *

He dropped his empty beer into a bin, before seeing a light switch on and off in his house..he walked towards it, he opened the big door, and almost like every other time he walked into the house, he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for a nice drink of something cold, beer, coke, water. He went for a glass of water, he couldn't go wrong there. He didn't like drinking on his own, because when he became drunk he became either over-friendly, or bitter, or just depressed...drinking on his own just reminded him of that terrible day

He shut the fridge slowly, before a sharp pain erupted into one of his arms

"AHH" he screeched, the terrible sound echoing around the whole house as his eyes rolled to the back of his head

His unconcious body flopped to the floor, and stood above it, with a needle in her gloved hand, was Katie

"Hey baby, its Sara, i'll look after you" she said, before doing the smirk she had trained herself up to do so well.


	9. The flood

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE (ok its only xmas eve but not the point) **

**Bit of a depressing chapter! Katie is alot worse then she was on the show, alot more mental! Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**A day later, and Nathan was ringing his best friend again

"Hales, he's ignoring me" he whined, and Haley narrowed her eyes

"Nate, I talked to him, he said its not about you, don't worry" she said, in a "focus" tone, and Nathan nodded, but he still voiced his concern

"This isn't like him, he doesn't just ignore people, before that night at Tric we talked everyday Hales, what if somethings happened?" he asked her

"Like what?" Haley scoffed

"Clay could of got himself into some trouble" Nathan worried, and Haley put her arms round his shoulders

"Cmon Nate, its Clay, the only trouble he would get into is him having 2 girls turn up at the same time..relax" she smiled, making a mental note to ring her husbands friend again to see what was going on

* * *

"You hear that baby..Nathans calling you again" grinned Katie, lifting Clay's head to look at the vibrating blackberry

".answer" he breathed, and Katie let out a high pitched cackle

"Clay honey, you need to focus on getting better" she grinned

"Getting better? Nothings wrong" he shouted

"What happened one year ago" she asked him, her grin widening

"Dont" he snapped

"You tried to kill yourself..now at least have some water" she smiled

"How can I..you tied me up" he said, sarcastically

"Right you are babe" she whispered, sidling upto him with a bottle of orange juice

"Thought you said I was only allowed water" he sniped

"Less of the quick wit honey, just drink the juice" she replied

"I think theres something in that juice" he admitted, drifting off slightly...ever since that injection she had given him, he felt ill. He felt sick, he felt irritated, he felt agitated, and his head was killing him..he did not trust her

She jumped up and pushed his head back, forcing the liquid down his throat

"Its nice your so..vigiliant" she said, while kissing his cheek

"Its a shame you couldn't cope with your personal issues Clay, we could of been good" she said, standing up and fastening a apron around her waist

"What the hell are you talking about" he asked her, squinting with the pain

"You know" she laughed, lightly, looking at the bottle of orange juice she had just given him

"Whatever crazy game your playing Katie, stop it now" he pleaded with her

"Its Sara" she snapped back, and he looked at her in disbelief...before hearing a knock on the door...Katie rushed over, stuffing a teatowel into Clays mouth

"Clay! I know your there your car hasn't moved, at least try and make the blatant sleepover your probably having a little less obvious" shouted Brooke, and Clay tried to whimper to her, but Katie had full control over his mouth

"Im going to come round the other side and see what your upto broody boy part 2!" Brooke decided, walking around the house..she looked through the window..there was nothing..the room was completely clean

"Ok, so don't know why im still shouting at your house but im gonna go look on the beach" she said quietly, walking off..he heard the clip clop of her heels until it was faint..Katie released him, he was sweating

"More medication" she decided, opening his mouth and starting to pour her tainted beer into it..he tried to spit it up but choked, failing miserably..he was panting now

"What are you doing" he said, taking a large gap in between each word

"Helping" she sweetly replied

* * *

"Hey hales" Quinn said, picking up the phone

"Hey Q, sorry for the question but have you seen Clay today?" she asked him, knowing Nathan was not going to rest until he knew his buddy was at least contacting one member of the family

"Nope, why?" she asked

"No reason" Haley said, not wanting to get Quinn upset either

"He's got some stuff going on Hales, tell Nate to leave it" she told her younger sister

"Whats wrong with him?" Haley asked

"I can't say but its bad" Quinn simply replied

"Gotta go sis" Quinn said, trying to avoid a awkward conversation, and she put the phone down before Haley said bye

* * *

5 hours later, and Clay could barely breathe..he had toppled sideways, and was howling with pain, but he didn't want anything to be fading

"Your trying to remind me of first time..wrong" Clay croaked, barely able to connect words, it had got worse since Katie had earlier saw him trying to untie himself and reach his phone after she had gone to the toilet..she injected him again so he slumped against the counter for a while

"First time of what baby..Saras just died and im here to help you, but your just not helping by self-pitying" Katie smiled, and Clay's eyes widened

"Leave me alone" he pitifully howled, Katie rose and stood above him

"Its a sin to try and take ones life" she simply said

"Im not..you are!" he shouted, trying to muster up strength

She pushed a needle of something different into his arm, he tried to fight it

"There you go, see if you can focus your blackberry with no sight" she cackled, knowing her fatal dose of drugs would soon at least let him pass out

"Your not Sara" he said to her, and then he reverted to shouting

"You shouldn't play your wedding song so loud Clay" Katie smiled, with a uncanny resemblance to Sara.

She untied him as the music played, and he collapsed agaisnt her, unable to stand

"On the count of two..our first dance" she breathed into his ear

"No" he shouted, trying to push her

"Don't fight it...you held and danced with me in that dream where I died..now im holding you..when your actually dieing" Katie added, with a evil glint in her eyes..Clay finally realised

"Im not suicidal..not again no" he choked out, protesting, trying to raise his wrists to push her, but they were too flimsy to make a real effect

"Who will know that" Katie laughed

"GO" he shouted, collapsing to the floor in a sob, shaking uncontrollably

"Or what" she snapped, looking at him, taking in how pathetic, weak he looked, thanks to her

She made to leave.. her work was done, she had hurt him, she had really hurt him. Now to wait.

She sat in the darkened hallway, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see her, but she could see everything he wasdoing...she grinned as she saw the mousetrap she set Clay work. She had put one more dose of her drugs into a glass of water, which she left on the side..the same glass that Clay was hungrily pouring down his throat.

* * *

He crawled across the floor, everything was dark. He found his phone...he pressed a number..whoever it was only got to voice mail

"help.. Katie..mental..pills" he screamed, sobbing, crying, sending shivers up his own spine, as his face reddened, he wasn't getting any calmer or cooler, he was just sweaty, stressed, and felt like his life was firmly in the balance

"NOOO" he started to cry, hoping someone would notice, someone had to

He cried as he scratched across the floor, trying to reach the door...he stood up, shaking from head to toe, and managed to open the door after a heated struggle...but nothing was to come of it...his body had had enough..at least thats what it decided when it sent Clay Evans crashing down to the floor.

* * *

Katie heard the comotion, and entered again from upstairs, with a pair of dark gloves

"Lets see" she said to herself, picking up Clays phone and scrolling through his contacts

She heard Clay whimpering some unknowable words on the floor, she knew he didn't know what he was saying, she knew that in a minute he would shut up, she knew

"How about a sorry for everything to Nate, yeah?" she smiled, sitting on the floor and dragging Clay's almost lifeless head to see the text

"noonooooonoo" he repeated over and over again, but it came out as nothing more then a croaky whisper

"and a Thanks for memorys..smiley, to Brooke" she grinned, she was so clever; she wanted someone to worry and discover him, but she had to be gone..she had done her work

"annnnnd a thanks for everything see you round" to Quinn, that will rile the skank up! Katie thought, angrily

"What about Hales, as you call her..Nathy wathys wife?" Katie asked, devilishly laughing

Clay slurred something from the floor

"Sorry what..was that a _sorry for getting involved in everything hope everything works out _oh I think it was" she said, pressing send on all four messages

"and now, you wait, as I said Clayton, its a shame you tried to kill yourself again, just when I thought you were making progress" Katie whispered, pushing his face to the side for one last time

"Bye now, i'll shut that door you'll catch the death of cold" she worriedly said, shutting the door and laughing at the irony of the word death

"gotcha" she finally concluded, and walked away from the house


	10. When you hit you hit me hard

**MERRY XMAS! (this probs wont be up on xmas but has to be said) thanks to all you lovely reviewers, keep at it, im loving writing this, new challenges! I wanted a angle from everyone this chapter. And the Italics are Clays thoughts, its sort of like 8X02 & 8X03 with the whole out of body experience type thing..**

"Nathann!" rang Haleys voice

"Yes?" he asked, appearing with a towel around his shoulders, looking suggestive

"You got a new voicemail a while back do you want me to listen?" she asked, and Nathan nodded at her before bouncing back upstairs.

Haley pressed the buttons on Nathans phone, and she heard some loud music, then Clay..he sounded distorted..he sounded bad..he was mumbling something about a mental person and pills...

"Oh my god" she simply said to herself, thinking he was just drunk and disorderly, but she might aswell check in him, so she tried to ring back..then the phone made another virbrating sound..she saw a text from Clay..sorry for everything..what was that meant to mean?

* * *

Clay was officially out cold...Katie had taken the liberties of scattering pills around him to make it look like he did it himself. His phone rang next to him, but was not being picked up. He was alone

* * *

Haley sat down, looking as if she had seen a ghost..what was happening to Clay? Nathan came back down, and looked at his wife

"What was the message?" he asked, expecting something business related

"Hales?" he asked again, looking at his wife, she had suddenly become deep in thought

"Here..listen" she told him, handing over the phone

Nathan listened, and Haley watched his face go from confused, to worried, to panic stricken

"Whats happened to him?" Nathan asked, curling up his fists in a ball, and starting to stride towards the door

"Im gonna ring around, see if anyones seen him" Haley concluded...

* * *

Brooke was still on the beach. She had seen some blonde chick leave Clays earlier, so she knew he was there. She was just sitting by the sea, hoping it would help her think, the way it had helped so many others before her. She looked at the text she had received from Clay..thanks for the memories? Was that a way of blowing her off or something? She really did not want to believe he was this much of a ass.

Her phone started ringing

"Tutor-wife am I glad to speak to you!" Brooke started, ready to start rambling, but she heard a silence from the other line

"Whats up?" she asked, and Haley spoke

"Have you seen or spoken to Clay in the past couple of hours?" Haley asked her, and Brooke looked at the house

"No, actually I went to the house earlier and got no response" Brooke mused, wondering if there was more to this then she thought.

"Oh" Haley simply replied

"Whats up?" Brooke asked, and Haley decided to shrug it off

"Nothing" she said, and Brooke raised her eyebrows..Haley wouldn't ask unless it was slightly important at least

"Gotta go now , speak to you soon" Haley said, her voice quavering

"Yeah you too" Brooke said, getting up and making a decision. She was going round again, she was in the area and something just did not feel right about Clay's actions, Haleys call, his lack of response, that text..

* * *

"Something about this isn't right Hales" Nathan said, frowning after hearing that Brooke hadn't seen him

"He's probably just drank a bit too much" Haley replied, but she wasn't so sure herself

"Maybe" Nathan started, standing up

"What are you doing?" Haley asked her husband

"Im just going to check on him..its a 10 minute drive I just need to make sure" he said, and Haley smiled at him

"I'll come" she decided, walking towards the car, with a uneasy feeling at her husbands worried expression

"You don't have to " Nathan responded

"I want to..im not sitting here on the house on my own while you probably go and have a drink with your buddy" Haley said, laughing

"So you think hes ok?" Nathan asked..Haley laughed again, she wasn't used to being the less-worried one in the relationship

"Its Clay Nathan, hes not gonna get himself involved in something stupid..he's about as deep as a puddle" she smiled, thinking of her friend, he was always the one who cheered them both up

"But that message sounded bad, he was crying" Nathan said, his eyes on the road

"And thats why we are checking if hes ok" she said to him, kindly

* * *

Brooke walked to the house, and heard loud music, really loud music,

"Jeez I know you don't have neighbours but you dont have to try and deafen the general public!" she said to herself,

She banged on the door

"CLAY!" she shouted, trying to get over the music, but she was stunned to see door wasn't closed properly

"God Clay whatever whore left your house is too dumb to know how to operate a door..I thought you were done with that!" she shouted, making her way into the kitchen, where the loud music just grew louder. She turned it off in hope of finding her friend..then she saw it. Two feet.

"Oh lieing on the floor thinking, who does that remind me of!" she grunted, making her way over.

The sight made her immediately fall to her feet

Clay was lieing motionless, his face pale, it was slightly blue, she looked around him, pill boxes were scattered around him, lots of them

"Clay buddy can you hear me?" Brooke asked him, slapping his face

"Come on!"she shouted in frustration, before realising she had failed to call a ambulance

"Think Brooke!" she shouted, and she saw a shadow in the doorway "HELP" she shouted, hoping it might be a person

"Brooke?" Haley asked, her and a worried looking Nathan running into the room

"Guys its bad" Brooke said, crumbling and trying not to cry..the other two both crossed the room and Haley's mouth dropped open, and her eyes began to fill with tears

"I thought he was drunk..I thought he was ok" she stuttered

"What is it?" Nathan asked, before immediately falling down to the floor beside his best friend

"Jeez Clay" he cried out, slapping him in the face

"Ambulance" he said quickly, and Haley got on it

After she had called the ambulance, Haley then saw the pills

"Do you think this was on purpose?" she thought out loud

"What would be so wrong that he had to do that though!" Nathan shouted, and Brooke suddenly realised

"Quinn doesn't know, she needs too" she said

"I'll ring her" Haley quietly replied, as Brooke knelt down to Clay's side again

"What was so wrong with him Brooke?" Nathan asked, knowing that she would probably know

"He's not who we all thought he was, just put it that way" she responded, running a hand over his cheek

"Come on buddy, everyones here" she said, a tear running down her cheek

* * *

"Quinn" Haley said into the phone

"Bit late Hales, whats up?"

"Your gonna need to get yourself round Clays..its bad Quinn"

"I'll be right over" Quinn said, knowing that Haley wouldn't ask her to go there if it wasn't bad

* * *

"Hales? Clay?" ..they all heard it, soon enough Quinns worried sounding voice would be even worse.

She walked into the kitchen

"Quinnie" Haley started, knowing the sight was going to be a shock

"What is it Haley" Quinn asked, her face stern..she walked towards where she saw Nathans head

"Clay?" she asked, looking dumbstruck

"What happened?" she fearfully said, looking Brooke in the eyes, knowing that they were the only ones who knew everything

"I came here and found him like this" Brooke sniffed, she had taken to holding his hand now

"This is not like him" Quinn simply said, knowing there must be more to the situation

The ambulance finally arrived, and two paramedics entered the room..after what seemed like hours of CPR, they finally had Clay in some sort of stablized condition, as Haley, Brooke, Quinn and Nathan all watched. Brooke was gripping Haleys hand, while Haley looked on at her heartbroken looking husband, who was biting his fingers and hoping for the best. Quinn simply sat in a corner, white from shock.

* * *

Brooke had asked to go in the ambulance with Clay..she couldn't face everyones questions about what was wrong with him, she just wanted some silence. She wanted to tell her friend that everything was ok

"Wake up for me Clay" she sadly said, looking at him, he looked so weak, so fragile

"Can he hear me?" she asked the paramedic, who was sitting on the other side of him

"Maybe, talking to him would help" she said, in a friendly, encouraging manner

"Its me here Clay..whatevers wrong, im gonna help you right..we all are..just stay strong and don't lose the battle" she pleaded with him, laying her head on his chest, listening to his slow, heavy heartbeat

* * *

_Clay watched on as the ambulance sped on_

_"That bitch" he said loudly, and Sara turned up behind him_

_"Sara.." he started_

_"I know..it wasn't you this time" she kindly replied, watching him and Brooke in the ambulance_

_"She loves you" she told Clay, who looked at her thoughtfully_

_"She loves Julian, shes my friend" he corrected her_

_"She loves you, trust me on this" Sara said_

_"I don't want love.."_

_"You do Clay, you just don't want another dose of heartbreak" she softly told him_

_"No ones you" he admitted to her_

_"Theres not going to be another me, you gotta move on Clay, I don't want you being alone" she said, and trailed off when the destination of the hospital was hit. She saw Clay frown as a broken Brooke ran alongside the trolley that he was being rushed to resus in_

_"Whys nobody looking after her?" he said, clearly upset by his own state, and the fact Brooke had now covered her mouth and was trying very hard not to cry.._

* * *

In the car, Nathan, Haley and Quinn were following up the ambulance

"What the hell was so wrong with him?" Nathan asked, banging his beeper loudly at a car that was in the way

"ITS GREEN YOU ASS" Nathan shouted out of the window, and the car began to move

"Nathan..focus on driving" Haley said, as Nathan carried on

"My best friend just tried to overdose Hales, im doing as well as I can" Nathan snapped, and Haley nodded sadly

"What was wrong with him..he always seemed so happy..so carefree" Haley said

"People see what they want to" Quinn added, in the back

"Whats that meant to mean?" Nathan asked, angrily

"Don't worry Nathan" Quinn darkly replied, hugging her knees to her chest, while Haley watched the situation, knowing not to press on things..there was clearly tension between Nathan and Quinn

"Quinn, why don't we get a taxi and grab a couple of things for him, pictures, stuff like that?" Haley asked, thinking she could diffuse things if Quinn and Nathan werent together..so he wouldn't start pressing her for information

"I want to know how he is" Quinn muttered

"And you'll know Quinnie, Nate will text" Haley said, looking at her husband

"Fine" Nathan said, parking finally in the hospital

* * *

Clay_ saw Nathan burst into the hospital, and run towards Brooke, finally someone else was there for her_

_"Whats happening?" he asked_

_"I don't know..he's been in there for ages and they wont say anything, they just told me to stay here" Brooke sobbed_

_"Im sorry Brooke" he said to her, and gave her a hug_

_"He'll get round this" he said to her, his hands on her shoulders_

_"Haley and Quinn are gonna grab some of his stuff and then come.." Nathan started, but was cut off by the lost look on Brookes face_

_"Lets go sit" he kindly said, and took her to sit down_

_"The last thing I said to him was in a argument" Nathan said, after about half an hour of sitting, and Clay sighed..he knew it wouldn't take long for Nathan to blame himself_

_"What about?" she asked, looking interested_

_"You..he told me you were just friends, and I told him just because he had never had a proper relationship he shouldn't ruin yours..I didn't believe him" Nathan said, realising how he had always given his friend the doubt, but never the benefit_

_"You ass" Brooke said_

_"What?" Nathan suddenly replied, his head spinning around_

_"Don't worry" Brooke snapped_

_"Can someone tell me whats going on..whatever secret you and Quinn have it would be nice to let me in, hes my best friend?" Nathan asked, frustrated_

_"Some best friend" she said, eyeing him_

_"Thats not fair Brooke" Nathan said, and Brooke shrugged_

_"Lifes not fair Nate" she retorted, knowing that she was taking her emotions out on Nathan, just because he was a moving target...the doctor then finally made a entrance, and came towards Brooke and Nathan_

_"Friends of Clay Evans?" asked the doctor, and they both stood up, Nathan squeezing Brookes hand supportively, the previous discussion forgotten_

_"Here goes" Clay said to Sara, and she nodded_

_Clay turned to Sara_

_"I cant believe this" he said, sadly_

_"I know" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder_

* * *

"A comas not too bad" Haley sniffed

"Sometimes it takes days" Quinn offered

"Sometimes it takes years" Nathan retorted, darkly

"We can't think like that" Quinn replied, with a determined glint in her eye

"We need to be positive" Brooke tried, but deep down she was very much on Nathans side. It could take years, months, weeks, days or hours..they were not in the know

She suddenly saw two figures in the window, one of them who was the enemy

"Which one of you told that ho?" she asked, pointing around them

"I called Julian, not Alex..I thought it would help you deal with this" Haley admitted, holding her hands up..and muttering the last bit

Brooke rushed out the room

"Brooke!" Julian called, but she ran past him. She tried to shut the image of Clay out, the image of Alex out

* * *

The bench outside the hospital..she had been there so many times..Peyton..Alex..Luke..Nathan..all the various accidents of the gang..and now Clay..this somehow seemed more dramatic though, as it was "self inflicted"...well Alex was too, but she hadn't found him

She sniffed, and tried not to break down earlier

"Sorry for bringing Alex earlier..she wouldn't not go" Julian smiled, sitting next to her

"Sorry" she said, and Julian placed a comforting arm around her

"This is bad" she said, "real bad" she decided

"When Alex..." Julian started

"Alex isnt the same as Clay..I know he didn't do this" Brooke said..she had been thinking about it..something must of happened...that Blonde chick who she recognised slightly left his house hours before it happened, he said himself it took days to take effect, things were not adding up

"Brooke, he's in the hospital because he tried to kill himself" Julian said

"You don't get it, I know theres something else going on. I need to talk to Quinn" she said, standing up

"Brooke" Julian said, one more time

"What?" she asked, wheeling around, her defences down, her voice coming out in a loud croak

"I know its hard to accept but,when Clay comes round he's gonna need a good friend, so make sure your there, because you can never get enough support" he said, winking at her, knowing what kind of friend she could be if she accepted it

"Thanks Julian..and I get where your head was..your a good friend to Alex" she said, with a quick smile...then she walked off to find Quinn..she knew he didn't do it himself. He was happier then he had been in a while he was content...

* * *

_"At least one of thems on the trail" Sara said, looking at Clay thoughtfully_

_"Brooke's gonna figure it out" he said, looking into the air_

_"What makes you so sure?" Sara asked_

_"Shes determined, shes stubborn, shes ruthless, and she knows me" he answered, and forgot the fact that he could die for a couple of seconds...because whatever happened, Brooke was going to know the truth._


	11. I like the way it hurts

**Thanks for the reviews guys, exciting times ive never got so many on a story! Keep reviewing with your ideas! :D Italic - flashback. Its more of a Brooke centric chapter. I may of over-exaggerated the arguments but in real situations like these there is alot of tension!**

* * *

A week had came and gone, and Clay wasn't getting any better

Quinn, Haley, Brooke and Nathan all took turns to stay with him, because the last time they were all together, things got a bit heated

_It was day 3 of waiting, and none of them wanted to leave_

_"So whats going on?" Nathan asked, looking at Quinn and Brooke, who had just re-entered the room after a lengtly discussion_

_"What?" Quinn asked_

_"You know whats up with Clay Quinn, and I know you do too Brooke" he shortly breathed, trying not to get angry_

_"If you never ask you never know" Brooke snapped back_

_"Look Brooke you obviously have something to say so just say it" Nathan decided_

_"Why did you have to be such a a ass to him..he was your best friend" Brooke said, angrily_

_"And when have you seen Clay and me together huh Brooke..you met him like what a couple of months ago?" Nathan said, rising to the bate_

_"Nathan.." whispered the voice of the mediator, Haley, putting her hand on Nathans arm, which he dragged away_

_"No Hales, shes been making digs about me ever since we came, so lets have it" Nathan said, and Brooke looked at him, her eyes narrowing_

_"What does it say about you that I know more about him in a couple of months then you have in a COUPLE OF YEARS" Brooke croaked out, trying not to choke up_

_"Maybe you used your assets I dont know" Nathan cruelly hit back_

_"And whats THAT meant to mean" Brooke stood up_

_"As in Brooke you are never just friends are you!" Nathan replied, standing up himself, while Haley looked on in despair_

_"Oh and you would know how, because your there for everyone so much you got accused of getting another woman pregnant!" Brooke shouted_

_"Brooke!" Haley gasped, mortified that this was being brought up_

_"Im sorry Hales but if he sticks the knife in my back i'll stick it in his front" Brooke replied, putting her head to one side_

_"At least I don't use Clay to get over my own little relationship problems" Nathan taunted_

_"Used?" Brooke asked, seething_

_"Julian had Alex as a friend so you had to have one over on him..well done Brooke you have it, you have a friend who wants to die too" Nathan spat_

_"You are not blaming this on me Scott!" Brooke screeched_

_"Who knows, he wasn't so deep before he met you!" Nathan said, knowing his argument was fading_

_"No Nate, I was the only one who bothered to ask him about him instead of..." She started_

_"What Brooke..say it if you mean it" Nathan said, stepping closer_

_"Instead of being the most self-involved ass ever, Nathan. What have you ever done for him..he turned his life around for you..you would do well to remember that, what was it he wanted from you, the benefit instead of the doubt? Well he never got that from you did he?" Brooke shouted, knowing this was her closing line, and starting to walk out_

_"Yeah Brooke, just like every friend of yours doesn't end up listening to only your problems..Peytons gone, and did Rachel not try and top herself?" Nathan asked_

_"At least I had friends Nathan, having a brother prop you up is a completely different ball game" she said, pausing in her step_

_"Oh great, bring Lucas into things, because we all know your still bitter and insecure about him" Nathan sniped, and Haley decided she wanted to stop things before Brooke thought up a even nastier reply_

_"STOP" shouted Haley, and the warring pair turned to Haley, who threw her hands up_

_"I don't know about you, but Clay wouldn't want this!" Haley shouted, loosing her rag and walking out_

_"What, Hales?" Nathan said, and Brooke looked at the floor_

_"So your sitting in Clay's room tearing strips off eachother to see whos the best friend..nice, thats really what he wants, the two people who mean the world to him destroying eachother" Quinn simply said, walking out the room, while Brooke and Nathan both sat on opposite sides of the room_

_"Sorry" Nathan said, shortly_

_"Me too..I didn't mean it" Brooke replied, looking sad_

_"Either did I, I just want to know whats going on" Nathan said, and Brooke nodded_

_"Your not a crappy friend to him" she reassured him, suddenly feeling horrible_

_"No, I am, I did only ever doubt him; and I never thanked him Brooke, he turned my life around and I never once said thanks" he sighed_

_"You'll get to tell him Nate, he'll come back" Brooke sat down by Clay, looking at the rain on the window_

_"Come back" she said to him, and looked over at Nathan "for both of us..before we kill eachother" she added, with a smile towards Nathan_

_"Yeah seriously man, is on my case" he laughed, knowing that they had a truce_

* * *

Brooke sat by Clays bed with Quinn on the other side, both reflecting on the conversation that had taken place the other day

_"Quinn" shouted Brooke, noticing the tall blonde who was walking somewhere _

_"Hey" she greeted her, with not much enthusiasm_

_"I need to talk to you" Brooke decided, and Quinn sat down; knowing the conversation ahead was going to be long_

_"I don't think he did this himself Quinn" Brooke sat down, but still stared into Quinn's eyes_

_"He must of" the other girl replied, looking at the focus in her companions eyes_

_"Why though..he just told us, he felt better, he said so" Brooke asked, looking so confused_

_"What could of happened?" Quinn asked, and this made Brooke think...it was like a series of flashbacks running a marathon through her head_

_Pizza night- that girl at the door..who was she; she said she was married to Clay..that was it..that was the hobag she saw leaving the other night...suddenly something clicked_

_"He had a stalker" Brooke quietly said to herself_

_"What?" Quinn exclaimed_

_"One night we had a pizza, a girl came to his door, she said she was his wife, then she started spouting crap about this time last year blah de blah" the amber-eyed girl brushed the hair out of her eyes_

_"So what he overdosed him?" Quinn asked, thinking how awful of a cover up this was_

_"I don't know Quinn but I saw that girl leaving his house that night, im almost certain" Brooke said, hugging her knees to her chest_

_"Its hard to accept, but the more you try and alienate the fact he tried to kill himself the less help your gonna be when he wakes up" Quinn kindly replied_

_"He didn't do it Quinn" Brooke sniffed, and Quinn suddenly snapped_

_"Brooke, this is hard enough already without you making up some stupidly placed conspiracy..Clay overdosed, theres nothing we can do, deal with it or leave" Quinn said harshly_

_"I thought you would know better" replied Brooke_

_"Whats that meant to mean?" Quinn was caught off guard_

_"As in you know him" Brooke said, and watched Quinn as she walked off sighing..she was on her own_

* * *

"He didn't do it" Brooke reassured herself, as she woke up in her house alone, snapping her eyes open from the dream where Clay died, the consistent nightly dream

Brooke heard a knock on the door

"Julian?" she asked, opening it,leaving the door open and walking off

"Nice to see you too Brooke Davis" Julian smirked, before wading into the kitchen..Brooke shrugged at him

"I figured you hadn't eaten properly between all the hospital dashes" he hopefully suggested, and Brooke rolled her eyes and sat down

"Did you?" she simply said, and Julian shook his head

"A meal is a healthy mind, maybe some more positivity" Julian smiled, kindly

"Thats ok for you to say your skeevy ho wasn't in a coma" Brooke sarcastically said, before clapping a hand over her mouth

"Are we seriously comparing this?" Julian asked, leaning back

"No, im sorry that was out of line...I just hate it, you know?" Brooke looked into his eyes

"Well noone likes it Brooke" laughed Julian

"What if he never wakes up" she asked, sniffling in the way that she always did

"He will" Julian reassured her, putting a comforting arm around her

"He didn't do it Julian..im not crazy but he didn't..and he needs to wake up so everyone can know that" she decided, and Julian put a finger onto her lips

"Don't overanalyse, it just makes the time go slower" he replied, both of his strong arms tucked around her, how he had missed holding her

"I need to find out the truth Julian" Brooke stonily decided

"He tried to kill himself" Julian repeated, and Brooke suddenly decended on him

"No Julian, he didn't, I know him" she shouted, and picked up her bag and stormed out, slamming the door..he heard another faint shout

"Thanks for the food Baker"

"No problem Davis" he replied..what was making her so sure that Clay didn't overdose?


	12. Whos that crazy bitch

**Thanks for everything! **

_Brooke jumped out of her bed, dressing in a tracksuit, throwing on her heels that lived by the front door, and bolting out the house, she needed to see Clay, she couldn't sleep, she had nobody to talk to, and even though Clay was on the verge of dieing, she knew he would be the only one who got it at the moment_

_She drove, she had the radio blasting..then_

_"HOLY MOTHER" she shouted, after having to stop in the road, in the pouring rain, because a woman was standing in front of her car; she recognised this woman..she jumped out the car_

_"Would you like to move your ass or does my 4x4 have to do it for you?" Brooke bounced in front of the blonde woman, as she lifted her lead_

_"Brooke Davis..pleasure" the woman said snidely_

_"Your..." Brooke started_

_"Clays wife" she grinned_

_"I was going for Clay's creepy poltergeist, or stalker or whatever you are, but believe what you need to" Brooke said_

_"On your way to see my comatose husband?" Katie asked_

_"Well, if you were his wife you would know he was recovering" Brooke snapped, and Katie looked at her_

_"But he committed suicide" she laughed_

_"You obviously didn't get enough crap into his system" _

_"Who said it was me?" Katie asked, looking at Brooke_

_"I do, seeing as the Clay I know wouldn't go back to that place, and I saw a certain whore leave his house, who looked exactly like the whore I saw being creepy the other week, and the exact same WHORE I see in front of me now" Brooke snarled, and Katie stepped forward_

_"Say that again bitch" _

_"Your mental" Brooke smiled, and Katie took the opportunity to lock both of Brookes arms behind her back_

_"Watch, what you say" Katie said, pulling Brookes hair_

_"So not scared of you CRAZY BITCH" Brooke shouted, kicking Katie, causing her to fall over_

_"I didn't do anything apart from fall in love" Katie screeched, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes_

_"You almost KILLED Clay" was Brookes retaliation_

_"Prove it" Katie whispered_

_"I saw you leave thats proof enough!" she shouted, and screamed as Katie pulled her leg so she came crashing down onto the floor with her, Brooke started pulling her hair_

_"You've chosen the wrong girl to mess with Bitch" snarled Brooke_

_"Leave my husband alone!" _

_"What?" Brooke laughed, caught off guard_

_"Even someone six feet under can see how your chasing Clay" Katie manically laughed_

_"We are friends..I know mental people like you only see their imaginary friends as people to talk to but some of us have..y'know..buddies" Brooke retorted_

_Katie lunged for Brooke_

_"IM NOT MENTAL" she screamed_

_"CLEARLY YOU ARE FOR DRUGGING SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW" Brooke shouted back, and Katie slapped her_

_"Oh you.." Brooke said, and headbutted Katie_

_"He drugged himself I watched" she said, speedily_

_"Oh come on thats a cop out" Brooke sarcastically replied_

_"Whatever" Katie replied, and started to walk off_

_"If a hair on his head is harmed by this, im coming after you bitch!" Brooke shouted, panting on the floor_

_"You need to work out your feelings" Katie cackled, she knew the way to get to Brooke was through her heart; it wasn't a skill it was just obvious_

_"What?" Brooke snarled_

_"You love him..its so cute" Katie teased_

_"As I said before, friend" Brooke retorted_

_"As you said before- cop out" Katie smiled_

_"Why would you care anyway its not like your much more then a mentally troubled crazy bunny boiler" Brooke shouted_

_"Hes mine" she said, her eyes rolling_

_"He doesn't know you" Brooke stood up, surveying the other girl_

_"He will now" Katie said darkly, before walking off completely_

_Brooke looked worried..that girl was obsessive. Would she not stop until she killed him?_

_She had still gone to see Clay after, meeting the dissapproving looks of all the nurses, looking at her sodden clothes_

_She sat by his bed, her head on his hand_

_"I love you" she slipped out, and put a hand over her mouth_

_"in a complete boy-friend type of way..not in a hi im alex and im a slut sort of way" Brooke defended herself..before leaning her head_

_"Wake up Clay..I can't carry on telling everyone its not your fault if you can't fight for me" she said, she was bored, she wanted to see his blue eyes, his smile, his blonde hair standing on end_

**_"Im trying Brooke" responded Clay, who had been sitting on the other side_**

**_"She loves you, see" Sara smiled_**

**_"Im in a coma, of course shes gonna say stuff like that" Clay said, shifting, this was awkward_**

**_"She loves you..don't be afraid Clay, I never wanted you alone" she said, and Clay looked at her_**

**_"I need to go back don't I" he said, looking torn _**

**_"You can't spend your life with me now, and even if you could, I would say no" Sara decided, standing up and folding her arms_**

**_"I can't loose you again Sara..what is this, a dream, a experience?" he questioned_**

**_"Its what you want it to be Clay, we are where you want to be" she explained_**

**_"I can't do it" Clay frowned, squeezing his eyes shut, as tears came out_**

**_"I can't wake up and know ive lost you" Clay paced, looking distressed_**

**_"You wont remember Clay, just breathe with me, take my hand, shut your eyes Clay" she said, patting his arm_**

**_"What if I stayed with you?" he whispered_**

**_"Then Nathan would be destroyed over the guy he never got to properly know, Brooke would be destroyed over the guy she never got to love, and Quinn would be destroyed over not helping the guy in the way he helped her" she replied, looking distant_**

**_"You have to go" she said, looking disjointed _**

**_"No" he shouted_**

**_"Shut your eyes!" she shouted back, and he squeezed them shut_**

**_"Think of your friends, think of your life" _**

**_"What if I can't" Clay asked_**

**_"Breathe" Sara advised, and Clay finally let go_**

**_"Let go honey, open your eyes" she kindly said, and stood beside the hospital bed as Clay opened his eyes, and took in his surroundings for the first time in weeks._**

* * *

Clay looked at the blurry surroundings..what the hell had happened...

He hoisted himself up to see Brooke sleeping next to him, sopping wet

Brooke heard the creaking, and snapped her head up

"Clay!" she exclaimed, every bit of stress pictured in her face forgotten, he had woken up. Katie had lost.

"you look rough" he quietly croaked, and she laughed

"you try fighting a crazy bitch and see how you look" Brooke said, in her raspy tones, then realised that was probably the wrong thing to say

"I lost" he smiled, knowing Brooke would not have a clue what he was talking about..he needed to tell her, her face turned into a frown

"Brooke" he breathed, putting a arm on hers as she held his hand tightly, grinning at him, taking in his moving facial movements, although at the moment he looked more stressed as he looked at the walls, looked at who was behind the doors

"Its ok, your safe" she smiled, as he looked around

"I didn't do this" he seriously said

"I know you didn't..we are gonna get you off the hook" she said

"What happened Clay?" Brooke asked thoughtfully, after he had woken up from a non-medicated sleep

"That girl" he started, but Brooke waved him off

"The crazy bitch called Katie?" she asked, and Clay's eyebrows knitted together and raised

"We bumped into eachother..well she stood in front of my car" Brooke said, and he immediately looked worried

"Did she hurt you?" he asked, croakily

"No..you should see her though..definate black eye material" she winked, and Clay laughed

"She drugged me Brooke" he suddenly said, after moments of silence

"What?" she asked, wanting to hear his side

"She broke into my house and injected me...then I can't remember the rest, I just remember pain and crying and wishing it was over" Clay put his head down on the pillow in sorrow and Brooke grabbed his hand

"Hey, don't let her win, don't let her upset you" she patted his shoulder lightly

"I suppose everyone else thinks I wanted this"he asked, his mood taking a downturn again

"Yeah but we can convince them otherwise" Brooke said, confidently

"Im gonna go ring Nate and Hales, ive had you to myself for a while now" Brooke smiled, and Clay looked at her

"How did you wangle that?" he asked, winking

"I told them I was your wife..sort of spur of the moment thing..but I got to know things first, and at least im not trying to murder you" she said innocently, and Clay laughed again

"Your a smart one Brooke Davis" he said, croaky voiced


	13. I need help

**OMG 70 reviews I think im hyper, thanks for everything guys! Keep reviewing! BTW, Quinn is not AT ALL meant to be evil, she just doesn't believe the version of events told to her by Brooke, so she thinks shes being a good friend! Keep reading guys, I sort of left you on a cliffhanger!**

One week later

Clay sat up in his hospital bed. He was surprised with all the tact shown by everyone, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Quinn had all been visiting, but nobody asked him about the "time he tried to take his life", they just treated him normally. Although in Nathans case, he was almost 100% on the fact that Haley had asked him to not ask, because he needed time or something. Haley worked on crisis intervention.

Another strange thing was that Quinn seemed to be avoiding eye contact..she wasn't so deep anymore, she talked about photography, she bitched about Taylor, but he had thought she would be the first to ask him what happened, but she hadn't said a word.

He closed his eyes slightly and saw Nathan approaching, looking a bit lost, Nathan opened the door and sat down

"Hey man" he said, almost nervously

"Whats up Nate?" Clay asked, sounding completely normal, and this freaked out Nathan...Haley had told him to be sensitive..but it had been a week; it was his best friend, he needed to know

"Clay..why did you do it?" Nathan ran a hand through his hair, watching his friends expression falter, his fake smile fade from his face

"I didn't" was the simple reply, and Nathans head jerked up

"I don't think I imagined finding you out cold with pills all over the place man" Nathan stood up and started pacing

"Nathan.." Clay said, trying to strain himself to sit up more, Nathan carried on talking, he was babbling now

"NATHAN, let me finish" Clay croakily shouted..it was the first time he had properly raised his voice to Nathan, but it had the desired effect, Nathan had immediately just gripped his seat, but kept his mouth shut, knowing that it was important

"I used to be married" started Clay, he knew he would have to tell Nathan at some point, it was vital to the explanation, he knew the speech would have to begin again, to get Nathan to understand his plight

"So you cheated and got divorced?" Nathan laughed, and Clay frowned, watching Nathan doubt him again

"her name was Sara..and no actually..she died" Clay replied, and watched Nathan's expression turn to one of shock, pity, and most of all, hurt

"Jeez Clay why didn't you say anything?" Nathan asked, looking confused..they were best friends

"I was your agent"

"Then you became my friend" Nathan crossed his arms, shaking his head

"Theres a girl that looks like her that I was going to hire for my agency..but I couldn't...then she came to Tree Hill" Clay sighed

"And?" Nathan asked, with a raised eyebrow

"She stalked me Nate..she came to my house pretending to be Sara, she found things out about me, things nobody knew. She used them agaisnt me, like this" Clay closed his eyes for a second, trying to breathe

"Like what Clay I don't understand" Nathan bluntly said, wondering why he was shut out of this chapter of his friends life

"Last year I went off the rails when Sara died..I was alone, I was bitter and I was stupid. I tried to kill myself, and she exploited that. She came over and drugged me, injected, did what she could"

"No way" Nathan started..this was too much to take in

"Its true Nate..she had a way of getting into my house, I opened up and she injected me and started feeding me crap"

"The answerphone message.." Nathan whispered, more to himself

"Answerphone message?" Clay replied, confused

"You left me a message..you were just saying words..mental..pills..me and Hales thought you were drunk" Nathan added, in a apogletic voice for the last bit, but Clay waved it off

"She sent you guys messages, she wanted you to find me, she wants to put me through hell for some reason" Clay concluded, and Nathan sighed

"I don't know man this is all a bit far fetched"

"Brooke met her and she pretty much admitted it Nate..if your sorry maybe your "I'll give you the benefit instead of the doubt" thing can start now?" Clay asked, he needed Nathan on his side

"Then im on your side" Nathan finally said, and put his fist out to bump with Clays

"What next?" Nathan carried on

"I get out of here and live my life with more security?" Clay replied

"She cant get away with it" Nathan said, sounding angry

"I can't do anything, im stuck in here"

"Then leave her to me" Nathan stood up

"And what helps that gonna do, she'll get you in the end, plus shes probably left town" Clay said

"Does Quinn know?" Nathan suddenly asked

"Brooke tried to tell her, she doesn't believe her, or me. She hasn't talked to me properly" Clay sighed, thoughtfully

"Shes just hurting, you know she loves you, Clay" Nathan defended his wife's sister, while watching Quinn and Haley have a conversation with a woman in a white coat..who the hell was she?

* * *

"We just need him to beat this" Quinn said, while Haley held her arm supportively and nodded

"Are you sure it needs this attention?" the woman asked, looking into the room

"He tried to kill himself how much surer do you need to be..he's already tried this before" Quinn angrily said, and Haley took her hand off

"What, before?" she repeated, and Quinn looked at her and took a deep breath

"Clay had a wife, he was in love, married, and happy; then she died, and he overdosed" Quinn breathlessly said, wiping under her eyes, Haley looked shocked

"All those times we've called him names, made fun of him for being so easy.." Haley whispered, mortified

"I should of known..im the nearest to a frickin counsellor we get around here and I didn't spot the obvious signs...I could of stopped this" Haley started again

"You can't stop what you don't knows coming" the woman kindly said, writing something down on her clipboard and looking into the room

"He's deeply troubled" she evaluated

"I know, thats why I want him to get better" Quinn said, frustrated..would this woman ever listen to her

"Thats what everyone wants...I think we can help" she said, motioning to the leaflets her and Quinn were holding

"Let me go and make a call" the woman decided, walking off with her phone

"Quinnie are we sure theres nothing more to this?" Haley asked, looking at her husband with Clay..he looked pretty upset;

"Damn it Nathan must of asked questions" Haley rolled her eyes, looking at her husband pacing up and down while Clay seemingly was trying to calm him down

"Maybe I should go in there" She mused, and Quinn looked at her

"Hales, stop it, they are fine. Clays not fine though, he needs professional help, something he skipped last time. and it didn't work" Quinn said, teary eyed

"But a centre, really Quinnie I don't know if he'll adapt" Haley protested, but she saw the look on her sisters face

"Noone took the effort to help him last time, they just shafted him to a new town, straight back into the city life, that was the problem..he had no recovery period" Quinn snapped back, running a hand through her hair

"But once the centres paid for and hes in there, he can't get out for 6 weeks at least" Haley said again, leaning back agaisnt the wall, watching Clay and Nathan again, who looked more relaxed this time

"He needs someone to believe in him, and with Brooke burying her head in the sand it needs to be me" Quinn started, but Haley cut her off

"Brooke wouldn't bury her head in the sand shes usually upfront with these situations" Haley said, confused

"She seems to think that someone drugged Clay" Quinn said, rolling her eyes

"And?" Haley asked

"It can't be true, it can't, he just needs help with his wife once and for all" Quinn tiredly said, rubbing her eyes

"Then we'll do it Quinn. Nathan and I will pay for the centre, the councellors, everything..hes going to recover, I promise you that" Haley said kindly, and the woman came back into the room with her clipboard

"We've arranged for to be moved to the clinic tonight" she beamed, as if receiving a new psych patient was every womans dream

"Thats great, thank you! What time?" Quinn asked

"Around sevenish, they'll pick him up"

"He might be in denial..he might put up a fight" Quinn worriedly thought

"We'll get him there, the centre gives us the right to use force if we have to" the woman said, and deemed them both goodnight, as they saw Brooke approaching

"Who was the pen pusher in the white coat?" Brooke asked, with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a laugh

"The director of Clays clinic" Quinn said, confidently, while Haley stood in the middle, deciding to sit this one out

"Clinic? What kind of Clinic?" Brooke asked, looking at Quinn..what had she done

"A clinic for people like Clay, people who need help" Quinn smiled, trying to reassure Brooke

"He doesn't need a clinic Quinn he needs friends who believe in him!" Brooke sharply said, she needed to put a stop to this

"He did this, and he needs help Brooke" Quinn said, choked up

"He didn't, Quinn, and you should know him better then to think that" a shocked Brooke retorted

"You should know better then to palm him off to a clinic to deal with a problem he doesn't even have, you should try talking to him and seeing the truth" Brooke snapped

"Im the only one whos seeing the truth! He had pills everywhere, he tried to overdose, he needs this clinic" Quinn begged

"No, he doesn't" Brooke decided

"Well its not upto you" Quinn said, crossing her arms

"Haley, did you agree to this?" Brooke angrily said, just as Nathan came into sight out of Clays room

"Honey lets go" Haley said, looking at Brooke with a "why me" face, and dragging a bemused Nathan down the corridor

Quinn turned around aswell, and began walking loftily in the other direction

"QUINN your being crazy!" Brooke shouted, her hands in the air in obvious frustration

"No Brooke, im being a friend, and they're coming at seven to pick him up so leave it" Quinn said, in a flood of tears, watching Brookes face contort into a frown, or it might even be a sign of rage

"You don't understand!" she shouted, sighing

"He'll thank me for this one day" Quinn said, sadly walking down the corridor and out of Brooke's sight. She saw the clock, it said 6.00...an hour.

A nurse suddenly appeared in front of Clays room

"Can I go in?" Brooke softly asked ehr

"Sorry miss but Mr Evans needs dinner and a bath, both of which take until 7.00, but apparently he's being moved tonight..ask his friend where he's going and you can visit him there" the Nurse replied, with a comforting smile

"Oh god" Brooke said, and started to race out of the hospital..she needed to do something before Clay got chucked in the looney bin and locked in with no key.

* * *

Quinn sobbed agaisnt her steering wheel..she was doing this for Clay, he needed help, he refused it the first time and look where that got him. He needed this, Brooke didn't get it, Haley didn't. But she did. She had a best friend who had done this, tried to take their own life. They didn't get help like Clay didn't, and now they were 6 feet underground and Quinn had this uneasy feeling of not being able to help. She was not going to risk this with Clay, she didn't care how unhappy everyone in her life was, she just wanted him to recover. How could he recover when nobody around him was accepting what he had done? Brooke was one of his closest friends and she had some story about a mental girl, someone Quinn had never seen in her life.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were on their way home

"What were Brooke and Quinn saying, they looked pretty upset" Nathan worried, looking at his wife

"You don't want to know" Haley darkly responded, looking at her watch, knowing that this time in a hour, Clay was going to be in the clinic, and Brooke and Quinn were going to be at war..


	14. I dont know where your going

**Thanks for everything guys, I honestly cannot believe the reviews, thank you so much and keep going :D Sorry for the late update, ive been rewriting this chapter for about a solid week now!**

**This chapters probably gonna have you all hating on Quinn but that is not the intention!**

"Quinn please" Brooke started, as they sat in the waiting room, just the two of them

"Brooke, listen to me, he needs this" Quinn rubbed her eyes, it had been a tiring day

"You just need to believe him" Brooke sighed

"He needs this, you'll thank me" Quinn maintained

"Just listen to his story, please" Brooke stood up

"It cant be true, its too far fetched, its too much of a coincidence that nobody's seen this girl, its too much of a coincidence that he ended up with pills scattered around him"

"Just because the hat doesn't look right doesn't mean it doesn't fit" Brooke wisely said, hoping to get Quinn on side to cancel this charade

"I know you don't like the idea of Clay going away, but he needs it, he cant recover around people again it doesn't help" Quinn had made her decision, she just wanted Brooke to support her on this..she got up and looked at her watch

"They should be picking him up" Quinn grimaced, and Brooke got up and followed her out of the waiting room

"Tell them to go..he can stay with me, I'll keep him away..."Brooke began, but Quinn stopped

"Brooke, no" Quinn responded

"I swear to god if you do this" Brooke stomped down the corridor in her high heels, and suddenly made a sharp left to Clays room

"What are you doing?" Quinn shouted, realising where Brooke was going

"A little thing called warning if your keeping up this crap" Brooke shouted back, and entered the room

* * *

"Brooke" Clay smiled, missing the clear upset on her face, he was just glad someone had come to see him, being on his own so much made him realise how much he had relied on other peoples company

"Hey..I need to talk to you" Brooke quietly stated, looking at Quinn's face in the window

"Whats up? Shock me" Clay grinned, and Brooke closed her eyes and breathed heavily

"Quinn thinks you've got a problem" Brooke began, holding one of his hands in hers

"I know" Clay sighed

"She's arranged to have you moved to a clinic" Brooke suddenly jumped in, knowing that she couldn't sugarcoat it..Clay sat up urgently

"What?" he asked, he looked at Brooke, he was panicking..Quinn witnessed the whole thing..she could see the whitecoats in the reception..she came in the room

"Clay im so sorry, your gonna hate me but just try and get better" Quinn cried, and Clay looked at her

"Quinn im fine, I promise please don't do this!" Clay tried to reason with her

"No Clay, your putting up barriers, another friend in your position did and now he's dead..I cant watch you destroy yourself too" Quinn shook her head, trying to shake the tears away while Brooke looked on in dismay

"Im not your other friend Quinn" Clay simply said, grabbing her hand

"Please don't do this" he whispered, then he campaigned his innocence again

"Your meant to know me better then alot of people Quinn , you need to know this wasn't me" he pleaded with her, and she finally met his blue eyes with hers for the first time since everything had happened

"I know that you need help to move on with your life..I love you Clay this is why im doing this..ive gotta go I cant.." she said, blinking away her tears and rushing out, throwing a simple glance to Brooke and Clay as she left

"Buddy, I wont let them take you" Brooke decided, standing in front of the bed defensively as she saw the guys in the white coats heading down, she knew what was about to happen

"You cant stop it can you?" Clay asked, his head in his hands

* * *

Quinn tried not to watch but she had to, this was her that did this..she watched as Clay struggled, she watched as Brooke intervened, she watched as Clay tried to get out of bed and get away but ended up falling right into their arms, he cried, she had never seen or heard him cry, not properly, not the howling sobs she heard now..she saw Brooke running after as they dragged Clay off, she saw Brooke suddenly pause, she realised she had been caught

"You got what you wanted" Brooke coldly said

"I didn't want it, Clay needed it" Quinn replied, correcting Brooke

"No, he didn't, and when you realise that your gonna realise you just look like lifes crazy psycho bitch mark two" Brooke sniped

"Im done fighting you Brooke, im going to see Hales" Quinn stood up, and headed towards the door

"You created every part of this fight, im just seeing it through. Im off to see Clay..I advise you not too for a while, the state he was in you'll be lucky if he ever forgives you" Brooke snarled at Quinn, who tried to keep her cool exterior up

"Forget it and go clear your head Brooke, Im going now" Quinn decided, picking up her bag and walking out, leaving a fuming Brooke wondering what the hell she was going to do..she couldn't leave Clay there, it wasn't even a option.

* * *

Haley opened the door the minute she saw her sisters Black range rover pull up, she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Oh Quinn was it bad?" Haley soothed her, placing a comforting arm around her sister as she walked towards her, her eyes looked red, and Quinn herself looked white as a sheet

"It couldn't of been any worse" Quinn sniffed, and Nathan; with impeccable timing walked into the room

"What couldn't of been any worse?" Nathan asked, after seeing Quinn and Haley exchange a look after his entrance into the room, some sort of "secret"

"Clays been taken to a clinic" Haley calmly said, addressing her husband

"A clinic for what is he ok?" Nathan frowned, crossing his arms

"A clinic for his depression" sniffled Quinn, who had gone and settled herself on one of the Scott's comfy sofas, with her knees hugged to her chest like a small child,unable to get the desperate image of Clay out of her head, she rocked back and forth, wondering whether she had done the right thing. Clay had looked so defeated, so hurt. Brooke looked incensed.

"What" Nathan stonily said, observing the silence

"Its the best thing for him Nate, he needed to heal" Haley stepped towards Nathan, but Nathan stepped backwards, looking annoyed

"And no one thought to tell me this?" He looked from Haley to Quinn

"Did Brooke know?" He asked again, seemingly talking to himself

"Sorry and yes, she did, she wasn't pleased" Haley sighed, wondering if her female BFF had been a witness to this

"I wonder why" Nathan rolled his eyes, and Quinn turned around

"Let me guess Brooke's fed you all that crap aswell"

"Its not crap Quinn" Nathan grabbed his coat

"Oh Nathan where are you going?" Haley ran a hand through her hair

"To see if I can do anything to get Clay out of that clinic..which one is it? Oh wait, theres probably leaflets in Quinns room" Nathan jogged upstairs, while Haley joined Quinn on the sofa

"Is there any way this story that Nathan and Brooke have been told has any truth in it?" She asked her sister, and Quinn looked her in the eyes

"No" she softly cried, looking a shadow of her normal self and Haley nodded

"I believe you"

"I don't want to cause anything between you and Nathan I should go" Quinn cried, covering her face with her hands

"And where are you gonna go, Brookes?" Haley sarcastically said, wrapping two arms around her sister

"Your staying here, Nathans hurting but he wont be hostile towards you..one day they will all thank you, your looking out for Clay, Im proud of you" Haley smiled, looking at her sister and resting her head on the top of Quinn's

"You should of seen Clay being dragged off Hales, he tried to escape, he fell over, ive never heard him cry like that, he was begging me" Quinn sobbed, while Haley took a deep breath and tried to take in the tragic situation

"As strong as he seems he isnt in the right mindset, but he will be soon and thats when things will get better..its hard but we need to be there" Haley answered, with a honesty in her voice, she shuddered as she heard Nathan slam the door, with a quick "going out" mumbled under his breath.

This was going to be another long night.

* * *

Brooke sat in the hospital waiting room, she didn't know whys he was there, she just needed to think how to get Clay out of there, out of that clinic. He didn't need to be there, he wasn't mental. She needed a allay or something, all of the plans she had come up with seemed to need two people. And then she saw just what she needed, to snap her out of her hurt state, and back into her sassy, strong mindset.

She had a way to get Clay out, and she was going to do it...Julian owed her a favour, and so did the girl she was going to get to lie to the reception desk

She picked up her phone and grimaced as she looked at the caller ID of the person she was about to call, knowing she was going to have to be nice to ask for this favour

"Hello?" she said, in her "butter wouldn't melt" voice, upon picking up the phone


	15. Hos & Psychos

**Love you guys for all the reviews; also check out my new fiction "Capture my heart; Brooke Davis vs 5 boys" it has some Bray brewing aswell!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but here we are now, and im sure its not the most realistic thing in the universe, but thats the good thing about writing, you can do what you want! This chapter is also a very Bray- type chapter, and I also know I over-exaggerated Alex's character alot and made her more like the Season 7 beginner Alex, but I like her like that! Keep reviewing love ya all!**

* * *

"Its Brooke" Brooke had replied shortly; she wanted to keep it nice

"So what dya want?" the other girl asked, sounding bored

"Alex, I need a favour, can you be round mine in 10 minutes?" Brooke pleaded, wondering if Alex was the heartless bitch Brooke thought her to be

"Sorry, im with Julian" Alex said, in a clearly fake manner, and very clearly trying to piss Brooke off

"No games Alex im serious" Brooke grumbled, and she knew the other girl was considering her options

"Im on my way" Alex decided, knowing that pissing Brooke off even more would only end in another black eye

* * *

Brooke opened the door, and fakely smiled at Alex, who looked confused

"Well, what is it, because I think you and Julian should just talk" Alex started boldly, and Brooke sat down

"Its not about Julian, Alex" Brooke revealed, and Alex looked kind of startled, if it wasn't about Julian

"What is it then?" Alex asked, placing a hand on her hip

"Clays been taken into a mental home" Brooke quickly said, and Alex tried to cover up the little "O" that was forming on her lips

"You mean a clinic?" she smiled

"Clinic, mental, same thing" Brooke cut out the details

"What do you want me to do about it?" Alex asked, wondering why Brooke was going to her with her Clay-based problems..she hadn't even wanted her near the guys hospital bed

"I need you to help me get him out" Brooke simply instructed

"I cant do that if he needs help Brooke" Alex sighed

"He doesn't, he didn't do it, I know its hard to believe, but hes had a psycho bitch stalker for ages who tried to kill him" Brooke told the story very quickly, probably missing out the most important parts, but it was Alex not the police, she would understand

"Fine, I believe you, what do you want me to do though?" Alex asked, processing the information

"I want you to distract the receptionist while I go and get Clay" smiled Brooke, rubbing her hands together..this was quite the sneaky plan

"With what, you going to carry him? Last time I checked, accidently overdosing or not, its hard to walk while recovering" Alex serenely reminded Brooke

"I have a foldaway wheelchair" Brooke dismissed this thought with a wave of her hand

"Then what are we waiting for" Alex grinned,and Brooke looked at her..she was crazy

"After you" Brooke had agreed, she was mildly impressed by Alex

* * *

They pulled upto the clinic, and Brooke hid in the beginning corridor while Alex repeatidly drummed the counter with her hand, pushing the bell and doing a excellent impression of a wino

"Can I help you?" Asked a moody receptionist, who looked like she had spent her lifetime sucking lemons

"I need to see my boooooyfriend" Alex whined, and the receptionist rolled her eyes

"Who?" she asked

"Clallly Evans" slurred Alex draping herself across the table..Brooke almost laughed, she was a good actress

The receptionist looked annoyed, and droned in a monotone voice

"Mr Evans is a new guest here he cant have visitors until tomorrow"

"Ok then whats his room number and I'll see him tomorrow" Alex brightly replied

"Cant you find out tomorrow?" the receptionist sarcastically asked her

"No, or I will not be able to sleep..then I'll have to..camp out here" Alex whispered with a cheeky grin, and followed it with a cackle..Brooke looked at the receptionists face

"Fine its room 72, why don't you go and sober up" she told Alex, trying to sound stern

"Thats a good idea cutey, why don't you pop and get me some water?" Alex said, propping herself against the reception desk as if it was her only support, the recpetionist got up and grumpily walked off..Alex quickly turned around and put her thumbs up at Brooke

"That was pretty good" marvelled Brooke

"Go!" Alex hissed, and Brooke didn't need telling twice

* * *

It wasn't a long walk to Clays room, it was just down the end of the corridor she had luckily found herself walking down..she banged on the door of 72 to make sure it was Clay

"Hello" she heard Clay sarcastically say, and Brooke opened the door and closed it quietly

"Brooke?" Clay asked, sounding impressed and sitting up in his bed, suddenly a bit embarrassed of his ruffled appearance.

"Your coming with me" she said with a determination in her voice, parking up the chair

"How..what are they letting me go?" Clay wondered...things were never that simple though

"No, im letting you go, now get in were moving" Brooke grinned, and Clay got into the wheelchair, speechless

"How did you get past the hulk?" he asked, full of awe

"Who?" Brooke asked, with a hint of a laugh

"The receptionist..she scares me" Clay admitted, giving her a trademark smile, a expression she hadn't seen on Clay's face for so long

"I've got a ho acting like a alcoholic distracting 'hulk'" she laughed, using air quotes for the word "hulk"

"You roped in Alex?" Clay said, with a mock gasp at her name

"Some things have got to be done" Brooke said, pushing her face into another smile

"Lets get going then" Brooke said, forcing the wheelchair forwards and trying to pretend it wasn't a great effort for her

"Thank you Brooke..it means alot" Clay said, softly, and Brooke leaned her head on his head, and wrapped her arms around him

"I wasn't going to leave you in here now was I?" She honestly replied, and wheeled him out of the room..the next part of the plan needed to be perfectly timed.

* * *

Alex was sipping her water and smiling playfully at the very annoyed receptionist, while Brooke crept down the corridor, praying that the wheelchair didn't squeak or anything, it was quite cheap.

Brooke tried to signal Alex without being too obvious, while Clay tried his very best not to laugh at Brooke's failed attempts; finally, a jump and a wave got Alex's attention, she winked at them then started to potter to the other side of the room

"What is she doing?" whispered Brooke, in surprise of Alex staggering everywhere..in the other direction..down the corridor

"SOO, WHO LIVES DOWN HERE? HAHA!" Alex manically grinned, strutting down the longer corridor as if it was a catwalk

"YOUR NOT ALLOWED DOWN THERE" barked the receptionist, while Clay watched the situation unfold

"So come stop me" Alex mischievously replied, and she began to run, the receptionist ran after her, and the coast was clear

"Right, full pelt" Brooke decided, running towards and through the entrance with Clay, who was in shock with all this movement and excitement suddenly happening in his life..she saw Alex peer through the window knowing that her job was done

"How did she know..." Clay started

"Carefully formed plan" Brooke winked, and helped him into the back of her car

"I feel like a ransom package" Clay told her

"You look like ass" Brooke teased

Suddenly the car door was pulled open, and a harrassed looking Alex stepped into the car, rolling her eyes at the receptionist standing in the doorway looking very angry

"LATERS BITCH" Alex shouted, tossing her hair and shutting the door, climbing onto the seat with a serene smile at Brooke and Clay, who both looked shocked at the outburst

"Im telling you she almost sexually harassed me with all that touchy feely security crap" Alex said, directly addressing Brooke

"Hey Clay, glad your safe and sound" she added, and Brooke had to let the laugh she had been holding back out, it was more of a laugh of disbelief at Alex's behaviour. It was sort of amusing.

* * *

Brooke had driven Alex home, and rolled her eyes as Alex blowed a kiss at her, then Clay finally spoke

"So where now?" he asked her, he was wondering where he was going to be living

"Well your not going back to yours so your staying in my guest room" Brooke said, it wasn't a offer, it was something that had to happen

"Are you sure?" Clay started, knowing how difficult this made things for Brooke

"Sure as the sky is blue" Brooke sarcastically replied, and Clay laughed

"Thanks Brooke..your a good friend" Clay smiled, resting his head agaisnt his seat and peering out the window, taking in the light, and wondering why it kind of hurt him to call Brooke a friend; did he mean to say a best friend or something, was that why he was acting funny. He sighed, he was probably just tired.

Brooke looked out the window as she drove across the straight road, wondering why she was so underwhelmed to be called a friend by Clay..maybe she wanted to be called his best friend, that must be it. Or maybe his buddy. She was getting soppier as she was getting older, she swore, she drove on, forgetting the past thought she just had. Her focus was getting home.

* * *

When they were both home, Clay hobbled nervously through the door, supported by Brooke

"I know your probably tired but.." Brooke started

"Pizza and film?" Clay winked

"Are you not tired?" Brooke questioned, looking confused

"Are you joking, all ive done is sit in bed, im alive" Clay joked, and Brooke grinned

"Sounds like a perfect night though..but you forgot ice cream" she whispered, running to the phone to order her take-out, Clay was safe now, and for the moment, nobody knew he wasn't in that stupid clinic. They wouldn't know until they had done their rounds the next morning, then she would have inspector Quinn on her case.


	16. Sleeping beauty

**Thanks for the great reviews everyone, sorry this ones taken a while! Also got Brooke and Clay involved in ANOTHER fiction (im on a roll) its called Ignore the obvious: AU PAIRINGS, so go over there and pick your favourite pairing that never happened!**

**Quinn is a bit out of character and bossy in this chapter, but its all out of concern!**

**

* * *

**Brooke smiled as Clay slept on her sofa. She should of really helped him upstairs or something, but there was something relaxing about watching him asleep, for once with that wide smile plastered on his face. She smiled slightly and sat down watching him. This was the calm before the storm

* * *

Haley and Nathan sat at the breakfast table, both eating cereal, while Quinn drank a glass of milk looking very distressed still. Things were tense between her and Nathan, and there was no sign of anything thawing either one of them soon.

Quinns mobile rang, and the silence was broken

"Hello" Quinn said, and Nathan closed his eyes

"Yeah, speaking" Quinn impatiently waved her hand about, wondering what the hell these people wanted with her..who was it

She listened to the woman speak and suddenly

"WHAT, how could you let this happen!" An exasperated Quinn shouted down the phone, and Nathan eyed her with interest while Haley eyed her with concern

"Thanks bye" Quinn said, obviously in a mood, and hung up, pacing around the room

"Clays gone missing out of the clinic" Quinn panicked

"Well if you detain someone who doesn't need or want it, they leave" Nathan smartly said, and finished his cereal, standing up

"You had something to do with this didn't you" Quinn complained

"Nope, someone obviously beat me to it" Nathan grinned; he probably should of been worried, but he was delighted that his best friend was no longer in a mental home. He didn't need to be there, and the sooner Quinn and Haley saw his and Brooke's side of things, the sooner they would see sense

"Nathan are you sure?" Haley asked, folding her arms. It seemed a bit suspect that Nathan went out the night that Clay went missing, actually it was very suspect. She raised her eyebrows at her husband giving him a knowing look. She knew when he lied

"Hales, I promise I had nothing to do with it" Nathan promised, and this was good enough for Haley

"Oh seriously Hales?" Quinn asked, throwing her hands up and stomping off..she had another idea of who might of thought they were on top of their game last night. and their name began with a big fat B.

* * *

"Hey buddy your finally awake" Brooke pretended to marvel, and Clay grinned at her again; she smiled back, it was nice to see him smiling again

"I had the best nights sleep ive had in ages" Clay stretched, and sat up slightly, rooting around in the travel bag that the hospital had packed for him, finding the stupid antibiotics that he had to take daily

"Any chance of some water?" Clay yawned, and Brooke pointed at the bottle on the table next to him. He nodded and smiled at her, she really had thought of everything

"Got any plans today B-Davis?" he asked, leaning back slightly

"Nope, im having a lazy day. If I still remember how" she contemplated and then she heard a knock at the door; a hard sounding knock. Someone out there was practically beating the door down

The harmony was lost

"Clay, I know this is totally harsh but is there any chance you could..move upstairs while I sort Quinn out" she whispered, and Clay nodded

"I love going up stairs its like a marathon" he weezed, and Brooke laughed as he went up slowly

"I'll get you a stairlift whiney" she grinned, and it was his turn to laugh as he crossed slowly into a guest bedroom. Brooke opened the door with a smile, and Quinn stomped in

"Where is he?" Quinn demanded

"Who?" Brooke said, in a innocent voice. Quinn turned around and Brooke took the opportunity to kick Clays hospital bag safely under a table

"I know Clay's here Brooke" Quinn rolled her eyes

"Clays in that mental home you put him in Quinn" Brooke sighed, sitting down

"You and I both know he got out last night" Quinn narrowed her eyes at Brooke

"Good for him he got out..I'll phone around" Brooke suggested, and Brooke opened the door

"If you don't mind, ive had a very...heavy night..hangover city, you know.." Brooke pretended to wince and Quinn stepped out the door

"If I found out you've got him.." Quinn smarted, and Brooke simply said "I'll call if I get anything" and shut the door in a shocked and annoyed Quinn's face. She was now also worried. If Nathan and Brooke didn't have him where the hell was he?

* * *

Brookes phone rang and she saw the caller ID: Nathan

"Hey Nate" Brooke said casually

"Brooke.." Nathan started, whispering

"Just tell me if you have Clay..I wont tell Quinn or whatever if you do, just let me know hes ok"

"I have Clay" Brooke reassured him, and she heard Nathan sigh with relief

"Quinn just came back..she is not happy" Nathan laughed, and he spoke seriously

"Well done for getting him out of there Brooke, thank you"

"It was no problem, I didn't want him in there" she smiled into the phone, and she knew Nathan got it

"Ok, thanks Brooke, bye, call if you need anything" He quietly said, and hung up.

"Bye Nate" Brooke said even though he couldn't hear. She had someone on her side. That was the important thing

* * *

She crossed upstairs and saw Clay tucked up in one of the guest beds

"So you got past the house-visit?" He asked, amused, and Brooke laughed

"Of course I did im Brooke Davis" she cockily replied, giving him a cheesy wink

"Brooke Davis is good" Clay smiled weakly, and yawned

"Go to sleep loser" She jokingly said

"Ive only just woken up..I think all that exercise has got me.."he moaned

"Don't worry about it, your bodys healing" she said, rubbing his hand

"I wish it would hurry up im bored already...you look pretty tired yourself" he remarked, looking at the shadows under Brookes eyes

"Ok deal, you sleep and I will too" she grinned, putting out her hand

"Only if you sleep in here...its kinda erm.. embarrassing but I don't like being alone since...well I know ive been asleep in hospitals and stuff but they have staff and you know.." Clay breathed in deeply and cut off, stressed and embarrassed by the revelation

"Hey, dont shut your feelings down. You went through something really bad, of course I'll stay with you" Brooke said kindly, and got in on the other side of the bed, and watched his blue eyes peacefully shut, as she shut her amber ones. She didn't know why, but having him next to her as a companion made her feel safe aswell.


	17. Up in the night

**Thanks for the great reviews everyone, sorry this ones taken a while! Also got Brooke and Clay involved in ANOTHER fiction (im on a roll) its called Ignore the obvious: AU PAIRINGS, so go over there and pick your favourite pairing that never happened!**

**This chapters quite a big Bray friendship chapter! **

* * *

Clay opened his eyes and tried not to distract Brooke, who was fast asleep next to him. Then he realised, their hands were intertwined. In his sleep somehow, he must of grabbed her hand, and now they were both sleeping on their backs holding hands. Clay closed his eyes. It sort of felt nice to have someone on his side. He liked it.

Brooke opened her eyes and not wanting to distract Clay, let them flicker shut again. She was going to move her hand then she realised it was already connected. To Clay's...they must of found eachothers hands in the night.

They both fell asleep again, none wanting to disturb or wake the other

* * *

An hour later, Clay sat bolt upright, breathing quickly and heavily

"No, No no shes here shes here, I don't want to die!" he shouted, his voice sounding hoarse, scared and thick, Brooke sat up

"Whats going on?" Brooke murmured, then she switched the light on and saw Clay breathing frantically and trying to climb out of bed

"Clay what are you doing?" she asked, and he suddenly looked at her with wide eyes

"She's here" Clay said simply, moving again, but Brooke put two hands out, and she looked outside the door, and came back in, closing it

"Nobodys here Clay.." she said, sitting cross legged on the bed

"But-but-" he stuttered, then he realised

"It was a dream" he muttered, and Brooke looked at him

"Is that the first nightmare you've had?" She asked him, placing a comforting hand on his wrist and shuffling next to him

"I had a few in the hospital, but they helped me..I haven't had one in a while..they just seem so real" Clay said weakly, and suddenly he put his head on Brooke's shoulder

"Im sorry that must of been so embrassing" He cringed, and Brooke wrapped her arms around his shoulders and engulfed him into a hug

"Your recovering from a bad situation Clay, everyone gets a little weak at times ok?" She said calmly, willing him to just let go of all the tension, which he ended up doing, as she felt him collapse in her arms, she felt a strong pair of arms around her waist hugging her tightly, as his head rested on her shoulder, shutting his eyes and trying to remove all tension

"Your a gem Brooke Davis" he suddenly said, and she smiled and even blushed a little at the compliment

"Your a warrior Clay Evans; keep up the fight" she said, pulling apart from him and grabbing her shoulders with her hands

"Keep fighting..don't let that whore win" She snapped, in a feisty tone of voice, and Clay smiled and got back into bed, followed by Brooke

Brooke turned out the lights and laid down properly. And consciously this time, she reached for Clay's hand, he squeezed her hand before holding it lightly, and thats how they fell asleep.

* * *

A day later, and Quinn was on her doorstep yet again. The doorbell had rang, and a frantic Quinn had pushed past a tired Brooke, yawning in her dressing gown, and started to go upstairs..this was not going to be pretty..there was no way she could make Clay hide now

"Come in" Brooke said, half between shock and amusement..then she saw Quinn's boots descending up the staircase

"Quinn" Brooke started, sighing and climbing up after her

"I knew it!" Quinn exclaimed, rushing over to the bed, Brooke stopped dead, maybe Clay could talk her round. Her and Quinn had never related well over Clay. Well they had up until the Katie situation.

"Clay?" Quinn asked of him, asking for an explanation

"Im not mental Quinn, so yes I may of got rescued" He told her in a sarcastic tone sighing, and Brooke shut the door. Maybe this was the time that Clay needed to convince Quinn of the situation, it didn't stop her from listening at the door though, Brooke may of matured, but she still had a need to know what was going on

* * *

"Quinn, you have to believe me" Clay calmly said, as she sat on the bed, looking at him like he was a freak

"You don't know what your saying" she said, emotionally

"No, you just wont listen. I was drugged; its not like before with your other friend, I promise" he replied, hoping he could drill it into her that he wasn't crazy

"What happened then?" Quinn sniffed

"Ive had this girl Katie, whose been trying to get in the agency right?" Clay started

"Right.." Quinn asked, confused. What did this have to do with things?

"She looked like Sara..part of the reason why I never hired her; so when she got rejected, she wasn't pleased. She harassed me. Then she found out about Sara, and it got worse..."

"How much worse?" Quinn asked, frowning

"She dyed her hair Saras colour, she knows everything, she broke into my house every week saying she was Sara and we could be together, I changed the locks but she still got in"

"Then one night, she came into my house, she injected me with something. She kept forcing stuff down me until I "almost committed suicide" She wanted me to be like I was with Sara...shes crazy Quinn"

"How do I know your not lieing?" Quinn asked, looking into his blue eyes, there was a sincerity about them which told her that he wasn't lieing

"Because your meant to know me Quinn. And Brooke met her on the way to seeing me once" Clay simply said, and Quinn finally nodded her head

"I believe you..im really sorry" Quinn sighed, looking at him, hoping for forgiveness

"I know you were just trying to look out for me and do whats best" He admitted

"Thanks for trying to look after me. I know the strength that took considering what happened to your friend and the courage it took when everyone went agaisnt you. Just listen to me next time yeah?" he calmly said to her, and she leaned over and hugged him

"Thank you for forgiving me...I am truely sorry" she cried, and she stood up

"I best go tell Hales and Nate that your safe" she sniffed, getting up. Brooke shot away from the door

* * *

A hour later, Quinn had made a departure and Clay had explained the whole conversation to Brooke, not that she needed it

"When your better, we're throwing a party" Brooke decided

"What, a nobody thinks im mental anymore party?" Clay laughed

"Exactly..what a way to welcome you back into full health" She grinned back at him, and they laughed. Clays expression suddenly turned serious upon seeing a photo framed of her and Julian

"How are things between you two?" Clay asked

"Quite honestly, I think that ships kind of sailed" Brooke thoughtfully said

"Why?" Clay asked, interested

"I love him..but im not in love with him. I just care about him" Brooke smiled, the clarity of this had struck her for the first time. For once she wasn't in love. She was kinda single and she liked it. She smiled more, she wasn't insecure. She had spent most her time with Clay,which felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Well if you ever want me to put in a word" Clay winked

"I think im good" Brooke sweetly said, and Clay laughed. He loved spending time with Brooke. She was the first female he had felt comfortable properly with since Sara, and he didn't even feel for her in that sense.

"Cheers to the fact that Quinns not going to try and have you sectioned again" Brooke giggled, lifting her glass of wine to Clay's feebly shaking glass of water

"I drink to that" Clay said merrily

"Yes good luck with the water" Brooke smirked

"Oh, you want it on your face?" Clay asked her, jokingly

"if you dare.." Brooke said, in shock

"What, you gonna..tickle me to death?" he cried out mockingly

"Oh you watch Evans!" she shouted, as he started flicking water at her..

"Thats it.." she said, running over to run her own glass..

"Its on.." she whispered to herself, smiling at the broad smile of the gentle blonde man in front of her. The man she had taken so many risks for..but that moment was so worth it. Now she needed to go pour water over him so she didn't look soppy.


	18. The truth hurts

**Thanks for reviews guys, so sorry it took such a long time to update! Keep reviewing! Its a short filler-type update, but more drama coming up soon!**

* * *

"Brooke I was thinking, I owe you for some rent" Clay said, reclining in the bed to feel a bit more comfortable. They usually shared a bed now, strictly as friends, but Clay had the recurring nightmare about Katie, and Brooke seemed to calm him down

"Oh shut up" she said, "I kidnapped you" she shrugged

"Its not kidnapping if your willing to go!" Clay laughed, and they both smiled at eachother

"So, how are you feeling today?" she asked

"Better..my chest doesn't feel like someones stabbed me at the moment" Clay quipped, and Brooke laughed

"Well thats a achievement!" Brooke laughed, and the doorbell sounded

"You haven't ordered another pizza have you?" Brooke asked, throwing a pillow at Clay

"Point number one, its usually your idea and you love it, and point number 2, no it is not pizza!" he grinned, chucking the pillow at her head as she went downstairs

* * *

Brooke opened the door

"Julian" she said, with a smile, and invited him in. She hadn't really seen him around lately

"Hey" he replied, coming in and taking a seat on one of the sofas

"Can I get you something to drink?" Brooke asked, pouring herself a glass of water

"Yeah just a water please" Julian said, and Brooke brought over the two glasses. She roughly had a idea that this was going to be the awkward conversation that they had needed to have

"So whats up?" she asked, sitting next to him

"Whats going on Brooke..you put us on a break, nothings happened since, and we haven't talked for weeks" Julian suddenly blurted out

"Why didn't you come and see me before?" Brooke asked

"Well you had Clay didn't you?" Julian asked, sounding kinda bitter for Julian

"And whats the undertone to that?" Brooke asked, looking into his eyes

"Well your...together...aren't you?" Julian pouted a little

"No! He's here because hes recovering and he can't do it on his own Julian!" Brooke rolled her eyes

"So whats going on with us?" Julian wanted to know now

"I don't know Julian, what do you think..have you shacked up with Alex yet?" laughs slightly

"Seriously, your still paranoid about Alex when you have another guy living in your house?" Julian quickly got fired up

"Julian, I don't want a argument" Brooke quickly put a stop to the situation before it turned into a argument

"Ok, Brooke, do you see a future for us anymore" Julian honestly said

"I don't know Julian" Brooke stared into his eyes

"Well Brooke im gonna be the brave one here, because I can't go around in these circles anymore. I don't think our lives or heads are in the same place" Julian admitted

"I agree" she said, breathing in heavily.

"So I think we should officially break up" Julian continued, cracking a bit

Brooke leaned over and hugged him

"Im sorry it ended like this" she whispered

"Me too" Julian simply said

"Your gonna do great things Julian Baker" she replied

"Good luck Brooke Davis" he responded, and they parted

"Im gonna..g-go now" he stuttered, pointing towards the door

"Good luck to you aswell" Brooke stammered, as he got to the door and opened it..he gestured a parting wave then moved outside the door. Brooke collapsed on the sofa; she had known it was coming, but her and Julian had been go good. She hated break-ups

* * *

"Hey Davis, what was your pizza man hot?" Clay asked, walking slowly down the stairs, and looked at her back

"Brooke.." he again walked slowly towards her

She tooked up at him with red eyes, trying to guard her tears

"Hey hey Brooke, whats wrong!" he asked, rushing towards the sofa and sitting beside her

"Its old news really..but that was Julian. we are officially broken up..im offically alone again" Brooke closed her eyes and sighed, trying very hard to keep it together

Clay put an arm around her and leaned back, giving her a hug with one hand and stroking her face with the other

"Its gonna be ok" he whispered to her, as Brooke clung to his arm

"Its gonna be ok" she repeated

* * *

What they didn't see, was the window outside being broken into, a blonde woman standing at the bottom with a ladder, grinning


	19. Razor sharp

**Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry for the crazy slow update, it will be more regular now, promise! All my crazy Katie business is a little unrealistic and out there, but its all part of the storyline!**

* * *

"I think we should watch a movie and cry about that" Brooke sniffed, and Clay laughed

"Whats your choice then ey?" he asked her, still sensing that she was upset, so he kept on stroking her back

"Kick Ass" Brooke grinned, and Clay laughed again

"Oh great, so your going to be kicking me in your sleep!"

"Maybe" she winked, and he grinned at her

"Im gonna get us a blanket.." Clay set off upstairs..it was like a challenge for him, but it was getting better, he now only got out of breath on the last stair, and not the halfway point, things were improving! He walked into the room that he slept in, knowing there was a nice cosy blanket there, and then turned as he heard a creak

"Brooke are you sneaking up on me because considering my past history thats not very nice!" Clay sounded out, filling the room with just his voice echoing on the walls..he felt a female presence beside him

"Sorry honey, wrong call" grinned Katie, and Clays eyes widened as he snapped around

"Leave now" he smarted, he moved again, but she was quicker then him

"Killing yourself wasn't very nice Clay, we have a life together" she grinned, taking a hold of his hand, which he snatched away in anger

"Why did you try and ruin my life?" he asked her, looking into her eyes

"I ruined nothing baby, you did it yourself" she grinned, stroking his waist

"Katie how the hell did you get in?" he asked her, moving backwards slowly

"It took me a while to track your address, but I got there" she said, smiling as if nothing was happening, that nothing was wrong

"Just leave me alone Katie" he pleaded, he didn't want this again

"Its Sara" she retorted, almost straight away

"Your not Sara" Clay replied

"And you tried to kill yourself, and your still struggling, your still weak" she whispered, circling around him

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her, looking shocked

"Because you wont let me in, im your wife.." she said again, it was clear to anyone that she was not right in the head

"Your not my wife Katie..I had a wife who died, thats it" Clay tried, wondering if he could appeal to her better nature

"Im your wife" she snapped, pushing him agaisnt the bed, where Clay slipped and fell

"Dammit" Clay muttered, hoping that the fall wasn't loud enough to worry Brooke, and summon her up

"You should listen Clay, I didn't want to shove you but you weren't listening.." she started, pulling a knife out of her pocket

"Put that away..we don't need to resort to that" Clay calmly tried, putting his hands across his chest to defend himself. He would attempt getting up, but he was in a awkward position, and he couldn't even get up the stairs properly..getting up straight from the floor would be a full scale workout

"If you don't start listening to me i'll do what it takes..your a tease" she started, and started to pace, going on

"You almost signed me, then you wouldn't let me in, I waited outside your house, outside everywhere, I came in but you told me to leave, but I didn't deserve that and you were up for it, you were" she rambled

"That doesn't make you my wife" he said softly, and she looked at him

"I am your wife" she stonily said into the silence..

"No, your just messed up in the head.." Clay said, getting a little aggravated now

"Dont say that" she nastily replied, brandishing the knife again

"You need help" Clay calmly tried

"I said..don't say that..I don't need anything..im Sara" Katie whirled around, and sat next to him, holding the knife agaisnt his throat

"Say it" she whispered, her eyes wide

"Say what?" Clay asked, trying to give himself a few more minutes

"Say im Sara.." Katie tossed her head to a side and grinned.."say it baby..go on" she rubbed his arm, sending goosebumps upto his shoulders, but the bad kind.

* * *

Brooke sat for what seemed like forever, where was he with the blanket..the movie was playing its disc selection loudly, and she had already cooked popcorn..maybe he had fallen asleep..he was still recovering..she laughed and went up the stairs, crossing into the room, her slight smile being replaced by a shocked expression at the sight in front of her, Clay was sitting, looking stressed out, next to that creepy whore who drugged him, who was now holding a knife to his throat..

"Leave him alone" Brooke closed her eyes and crossed closer, ignoring the way that Clay was shaking his head, probably protecting her

"I will not have the other woman tell me off for being with my husband" Katie narrowed her eyes at Brooke

"Im no other woman, im his friend, and your not his woman either, your..your a crazy bitch!" Brooke mockingly narrowed her eyes back..she wasn't scared, she was Brooke Davis, she had fought a creepy stalker with a knife before, psycho Derek, she could do this, she could save him

Katie jerked with the knife and Clay winced a little, Brooke's eyes teared up as she saw a small gash next to his face suddenly open up. Thank god it wasn't his neck..

"Before you go and call someone, I disconnected all the lines" Katie grinned evilly, returning to her orginal position

"Oh, thats so clique burglar" Brooke tried to laugh, trying to keep it cool..she saw Clay, who looked as panic-stricken as she felt

"Leave him" Brooke commanded, trying to sound menancing

"Or what?" Katie giggled, wiggling the knife around, seeming to relish in the fact that Clay and Brookes eyes both darted wherever it went, hoping that she wouldn't hurt someone badly

Brooke suddenly felt the lump in her pocket..she had her cell..she could do this..keep calm and carry on, that was the phrase, keep calm and carry on

"Would you like some water before you finish us off crazy bitch? thirsty work being such a bitch!" Brooke shouted, and Clay looked shocked; what was she doing?

"Sure..why not..give me and my husband some time alone!" Katie grinned, what a idiot, she could finish him off quickly..

"On it" Brooke gave a serene smile, and quickly crossed downstairs

"She may of cut the phone lines but she never got the mobile signal!" Brooke whispered to herself as she breathed heavily, shutting and locking herself in the kitchen, and ringing the first person she could..Nathan, he would calm things down..come on Nathan pick up..pick up..

"Hey, Brooke?" Nathan had a questioning tone in his voice

"Nate, no time for small talk, get the police round mine now, tell them a crazy girl with a knifes here, now.." Brooke quickly said, and she heard a silence

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked, and Brooke sighed, trying not to show her panic

"Im fine, everyones fine just do it" Brooke winced, and Nathan responded quickly

"I will, and im coming round aswell.." Nathan said, before hearing what Brooke heard..a horrific scream from the top of the stairs

"Brooke what was that" Nathan asked..

"Clay.." she muttered, half to herself and half to Nathan..she heard it loud and clear, she started to run upstairs, with a bottle of water as promised, wondering what the hell Katie had done..she looked out the window quickly and saw police cars gathering around..it was going to be ok, everything was going to be ok..

She heard the door burst open, and Katie looked incensed, she dropped the knife, and shoved Brooke into a bedpost, knocking her head

"What have you done?" she asked her, looking very annoyed

"I did what any sane person would do" Brooke muttered, getting up and looking her in the eye, before seeing the police come up behind her, gripping her from behind...

* * *

Brooke suddenly had something snap inside of her, and she rushed to the other side of the bed, seeing Clay covered in gashes, she swore and gasped, watching his head, which was rested agaisnt the bed

"Clay, hey are you ok?" Brooke asked, climbing as close to him as she could get, and cupping his face

"I feel like ass but im still here" he mustered up one of his crooked smiles and put a hand on Brookes head, where he had heard her fall..he felt a lump there

"Are you ok?" he asked her, stroking the lump absent-mind-idly

"I'll live" she smiled up at him, and saw Nathan rush into the room

"Are you guys ok?" he asked, taking in both of them

"I'll be fine buddy" Clay answered, and Brooke nodded

"Im all good Nate..thank you for making the call" she said, smiling up at him and getting up to give him a hug..Clay put a fist towards him and smiled as he bumped fists with his best friend

"Warriors" he smiled, before going to sleep


	20. Is it?

**OMG sorry for the lack of updates, I will make it up to you!**

**

* * *

**It had been a week since the attack from Katie, and although it was known that she was behind bars, both Brooke and Clay had a element of "being freaked out" about them. Clay was still recovering and living with Brooke, and Brooke had taken some time off work to recover herself, she had seen from Peyton and especially Haley, that being strong and going back to work after something traumatic, never ever worked, and she wanted to be strong and deal with this properly. She was in a coffee shop waiting for Haley currently, it was the first time she would of seen Haley since before the attack.

She smiled as she saw her best friends red hair enter the cafe, and jumped up to great her

"Brooke Davis your looking better then ever!" Haley laughed, and Brooke wrapped her arms around her

"Your looking pretty hot too Haley James Scott!" Brooke grinned, as Haley let her go so they could sit down

"So..how are you?" Haley asked, as they sat on one of the big sofas, she didn't quite know what to say to Brooke. Brooke, much like Peyton, never seemed to want to talk about her issues, so kept them all clammed up. But the last time Brooke had issues, it had been a couple of years back.

"Getting there..I suppose It has only been a week" Brooke smiled, folding her arms across her chest with a small smile, and Haley shook her head

"I still cant believe it...but shes in prison now, thats gotta be better for you!" Haley smiled back, thinking of what Nathan had told her

"Yeah it is...I just wanna make sure Clay gets through this ok" Brooke responded, lifting up her coffee cup on its arrival

"Yeah hows he doing?" Haley asked, feeling slightly guilty for not visiting or anything..but Nathan had said that they needed space..so she gave them space..

"Hes doing better..I think hes still freaked, but from someone who almost got killed by the crazy bitch twice, im not surprised!" Brooke said, with a hollow laugh

"Well if you need anything you'll let me and Nate know right?" Haley asked, placing a hand on Brookes arm, which was recieved with a warm smile

"Of course!" Brooke responded, and Haley put her head to one side

"Have you told Julian?" Haley asked, hoping this was not going to be a awkward question

"Me and Julian..well..we officially broke up.." Brooke revealed, with a frown

"Oh Brooke im sorry..how did that happen, I thought you guys were on a break?" Haley questioned, and Brooke nodded, took a sip and started talking

"He came round the day of the attack..he said he wanted to know the truth, and we both said that we didn't see ourselves having a future anymore..too much has changed.." Brooke said, shrugging a little..she was still hurt and upset by the Julian break-up, but at the same time, she understood completely why he had taken it to that level, they hadn't been communicating, he had spent all his time with Alex, and she had spent a vast majority of hers with Clay.

"You two seemed so perfect.." Haley thought out loud, realising this was not the best thing to say. But they had always seemed so in love

"The flame burnt out" Brooke responded, her lip twitching slightly, then Haley thought of something else

"You don't think its because one of you had..feelings for someone else?" Haley asked, not knowing how to be subtle about approaching the subject..if she was too subtle, Brooke would misinterpret it..

"Oh my god, you totally think Julians into Alex don't you!" Brookes eyes widened

"No..nope..thats not what I meant..never mind" Haley said with a laugh, Brooke had misinterpreted it..and she was also sitting with a confused expression on her face

"Wait..you mean..." Brooke started, and Haley grinned at her, looking into her brown eyes, wondering if the connection was going to be made

"You think I have feelings for Clay don't you!" Brooke suddenly uncovered, loudly

"Maybe.." Haley shrugged, her grin getting wider

"Cant two people ever be friends in this stupid town?" Brooke asked, and Haley shook her head

"Just an idea.." Haley laughed, tapping her nose and heading to the bathroom, leaving Brooke to be in peace with her thoughts.

* * *

Brooke later shut the door behind her as she got home, yawning, dropping her bag and walking upstairs, to the bedroom that at the moment, she admittedly did share with Clay. It was purely because none of them liked being alone, and it was nice to have a bit of reassurance that if a psycho came again, they could at least try and protect eachother..

"Hey..how was your day?" Clay asked, appearing in the doorway, having just got changed into his pjs

"A bit boring..im tired" she said with a smile, washing her hands under the sink, before putting a thick dressing gown on, shivering

"Want a glass of water or anything?" Clay asked, and Brooke shook her head

"Ok, its bed time then" Clay laughed, although inside he just felt frustrated. The right side of his body still wouldn't operate properly, and he was sick of feeling like a invalid. Even pouring a glass of water was turning into a ten minute task, aswell as sitting down, standing up, all the things that had been so simple before Katie was on the scene. She was trying to ruin him, and it was working

"Whats on your mind Evans?" Brooke asked, climbing into bed and watching him as he attempted to do the same slowly

"Nothing" Clay responded, quickly, and Brooke narrowed her eyebrows

"I don't think its nothing do you?" she asked, and Clay smiled at her

"I just feel a bit useless...I cant do anything.." Clay shrugged, feeling useless yet again.

"You will get there!" Brooke encouraged, putting a hand on his shoulder, and then repeating the liner into his ear so he believed it

"You need to believe" she added, and he looked at her

"What if I cant? Brooke..this is all my fault" he looked alarmed, and looked at her

"What?" Brooke asked, caught off guard

"This Katie girl, the attack, it was my fault" Clay strained, and Brooke leaned on his shoulder

"Its nobodys fault..shes ill" Brooke stated, and she smiled a little as she felt Clay untense himself, and his head finally fell agaisnt hers

"Maybe I led her on.." he started, wondering why she had always been so obsessed

"You didn't..she was ill Clay, she wouldn't of stopped..but shes gone now" Brooke replied lightly, giving him a soft smile, before turning one of the lights off, and dimming the other

"Thanks.." he started, not knowing what else to say

"Its all good buddy, everybody needs a little help sometimes" she said, with a smile

"Its your birthday soon" he grinned, and Brooke sighed

"Some birthday thats gonna be.." she laughed slightly, and recounted how every birthday of hers was a diaster

"Its going to be a good one this year" Clay beamed, with a wink, looking happy for the first time in days

"Oh god" Brooke laughed, watching him grin, it was infectious

"Just keep yourself free on that date maybe.." Clay laughed, typing a few things into his blackberry before placing it on the side, face down

"Right.." she laughed, dimming the light even more, and settling down into her pillow happily

"Night night .." Clay smiled wearily, his head hitting the pillow as he managed to shuffle down

"Night Clay.." Brooke responded, before closing her eyes and trying to sleep, but she couldn't..all she was doing was tormenting herself with what Haley had said today..did she have feelings for her blonde-haired blue eyed companion?


	21. Bad Birthday

Im so sorry for neglecting this story lately its actually horrifying how much I have done so, im so back on it dont worry! Keep leaving reviews, this is the only story i have thats over 100! LOVE TO EVERYONE REVIEWING AND SUBSCRIBING XXX

Also hate to be a shameless ad, but if you like Eastenders or Waterloo Road, check out my fics in those areas :D

* * *

"Its your birthdayy!" singsonged a highpitched voice

"If you hit that pillow in my face I will castrate you" Brooke answered, pressing snooze onto her alarm

"I love the friendly Brooke Davis" Clay responded, with a laugh and a grin

"Happy birthday" he tried singing, and Brooke laughed, she couldn't be grumpy with Clay around

"Happy birthday" she repeated to herself, turning over and taking off her sleeping mask

"Shes up!" Clay said to the mirror, making a gun at himself, Brooke looked amused

"Did you just make a gun at yourself?" she asked

"Maybe..is that lame?" Clay asked, and Brooke giggled

"So lame"

"So listen, I wanna make you some birthday breakfast, but I cant" Clay said, bouncing on the side of the bed, nervously

"This better be a incredible excuse Evans!" Brooke smiled,pushing herself up

"I have a doctors appointment today" Clay babbled, sounding excited and totally freaked at the same time

"Ahh..that explains the hyperactivity..the probable lack of sleep.." Brooke smiled, fondly

"Your going to be fine" she smiled, and he watched her intently

"I hope so..ive been getting on alot better recently..my right sides working..everything seems to be working.." Clay sounded out loud, with a small laugh

"I can tell..two weeks ago you so wouldn't of been making lame gun noises and motions in my bedroom mirror.." Brooke laughed, and Clay rolled his eyes

"I bet you do it too" he motioned

"I can assure you I don't" Brooke winked, and threw a pillow at him

"Oh, pillowing cripples now, just because your the birthday girl, I see that attitude" Clay laughed, grabbing the pillow and throwing it straight back

"Your avoiding the doctors now go!" Brooke laughed, throwing the pillow straight back and catching his head

"Oh but now you've completely ruined the aesthetics of my hair Brooke, gonna have to do that again" Clay laughed, running his hands through the rebellious spikes

"Go!" Brooke managed to say through her laughter, throwing another pillow

"As my carer im telling my doctor of this complete abuse" Clay laughed, and Brooke giggled again and kicked him off the bed with her foot

"Im going" Clay laughed again, holding his hands up and running straight out of the door, Brooke giggled and chased him down the stairs with a loud laugh

"Nice attractive laugh there Davis" Clay grinned, tickling her

"Oh don't..tickle..me" she collapsed in laughter

"You cant get me back because I have to go..sucker" Clay grinned, running out the door and leaving her waving, and laughing

* * *

"Those two get along well" Nathan commented, sitting in his and Haleys car, having just pulled up so they could wish Brooke a happy birthday

"Well, they're both on the market.." Haley said, the devilish match making voice of hers starting to appear

"Haley..Brookes out of a longterm relationship and Clay..just has alot to deal with right now" Nathan laughed slightly

"I know...I was just saying theres definitely a spark..and they are still living together.." Haley grinned, rubbing her hands together gleefully as she got out of the car

"Do your worst" Nathan laughed, kissing her cheek as they walked towards Brooke's house and rang the doorbell

"Hey guys!" Brooke grinned, as she pulled them both into a hug

"Its my birthday" she said with a grin

"10 points to Brooke!" Nathan grinned, and Brooke whacked him

"Your not funny..and you just missed Clay.." Brooke said, her voice disappearing into the distance

"Wheres he off to, I thought he would be making you pancakes or something.." Haley laughed, remembering her disastrous birthday when Nathan and Clay had attempted cooking. Attempted being the word

"He said he wanted to but he had a hospital appointment, so I let him off" Brooke winked, squealing at the card that Haley had given her

"That is so cute!" Brooke grinned, watching the animated photos of her and the gang, moving through some sort of timeline

"Mouth helped me set it up" Haley smiled, and Brooke nodded

"Your the best..both of you" Brooke sincerely smiled

"So what you upto tonight?" Nathan asked

"Who knows" Brooke mysteriously said, wondering if Julian would contact her at all..as if Haley had read her mind, she said

"Has Julian called?"

"No..I don't expect him too, we've both moved on past our relationship now, we haven't talked since we broke up..hes probably with Alex now" Brooke muttered, her words getting quieter towards the end

"So you don't have any feelings for him?" Haley asked, watching as Brooke sat down, and Nathan stood awkwardly, deciding to text so the girls could have a conversation

"I do..I suppose you have feelings for everyone your with.." Brooke said, staring into the distance

"True..but if you have feelings why did you break up?" Haley asked, giving Brooke food for thought..but she didn't have to think very much

"Because they were feelings, not love anymore. I want love so strong that when hes not around me, I need him, I want him. I haven't had that yet..and Julian and me were getting further apart each time..when he got back to being friends with Alex, it was her attitude that hurt me more then the actual situation..I didn't mind him being with another girl Haley..then he told me off about spending time with Clay and I just didn't care anymore..me and Julian are better as friends" Brooke concluded, going through it all mentally, knowing it didn't make sense

"So you could be friends?"

"Totally in the future, once the whole awkward break-up thing has passed" Brooke smiled, eating a piece of toast she had just made herself thoughtfully

"Did you think of what I said the other day?" Haley asked, with a goofy grin

"What?" Brooke feigned ignorance

"When I hinted you may have feelings for a certain..someone else.." Haley said, coughing a little

"I don't have feelings for him Hales..I cant..I wont.." Brooke said, confusing herself

"You will though..let yourself live Brooke..ive gotta go now honey, but call me later, love you!" Haley said, a little too fast, grinning and kissing both of her cheeks. Nathan gave her a apologetic glare and muttered something about bad matchmaking, before Haley whacked him with her purse and led him out with a shrug and a wink

* * *

"Hey birthday girl.." Clay said, putting his head through the door

"Hey you, hows it going?" Brooke asked, and Clay grinned

"I got the all clear Brooke!" Clay said with a grin, and Brooke ran over to him in the moment, and flung her arms around his back, holding him tightly

"Thats great Clay" she grinned, and he returned the solid tightness of their hug, until both of them pulled away awkwardly, still holding eachother at the arms

"Whats with the depressing music Davis?" Clay asked, suddenly hearing Adele playing behind her

"I was in a strange Julian-headed mood" Brooke admitted, and Clay recoiled slightly, then reacted by holding her that little bit closer

"If he cant see how special you are then hes a jerk" Clay smiled, and Brooke laughed

"I dumped him too"

"Well your not a jerk" Clay laughed, and smiled as he saw Brooke's radiant smile, as soft and small as it was.

He heard the song "Someone like you" come on, and grabbed Brooke's dainty hand

"What are you doing Evans?" she asked, and he smiled at her in a dashing manner

"We, my lady, are going to dance" Clay smiled, knowing that Brooke was trusting him as she let herself be pulled up towards him, breathing in his aftershave with a smile, as she put her head on his shoulder, holding him as they steered around the room, as if time was standing still

"Theres one good thing about your birthday for you though" Clay whispered

"Whats that?" Brooke asked in return

"Well ive got the all clear which means you have your house back...I can move out now" Clay said, from his position of leaning over her, staring at the wall and into the mirror, trying to change his look of dissapointment

"Oh..wicked" Brooke said, trying to keep the lump in her throat still, and wondering why tears were threatening to cascade down her face

"When you leaving?" she asked

"Tomorrow..you can get your life back to normal..no psychos, you can get Julian..destroy Alex.." Clay whispered, feeling more and more jealous at each part of his speech. He instinctively pulled her closer, hoping she didn't notice

_ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you_

_ I wish nothing but the best, for you too_

_ Don't forget me, I swear, I remember..._

_ Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

The last beats of the song sounded, and Brooke and Clay were still clinging to eachother long after, both fighting a feeling of great sadness, and an overwhelming sense of confusion..he didn't want to go..and she didn't want him too..


	22. Brookes dose of truth

Sorry for the awful amount of updates! Heres a new chapter and I promise I will update more! xx

Keep reviewing all, I love reviews and in particular it really spurred me on to create this chapter!

* * *

_**1 week later**_

Clay sat in his beach house, sighing up at the ceiling. He had been there just under a week and it still didn't feel like home, it just felt like a place to him. The months spent at Brookes had taught him something.

He did not like being on his own.

He contemplated driving over to her a couple of times, but she had just got rid of him, why would she want him popping up in her face every five minutes, she was probably focusing on Julian, and having some time for her designs...

* * *

Brooke was in the cafe with Haley, she had been so bored being on her own, that she ended up going into the store for hours on end, staring at gossip websites, reading speculation about the apparently ending world, even creating accounts on her fansites so she could look at them..

"Earth to Brooke..." started Haley, and Brooke turned immediately towards her friend, feeling guilty. She had been zoned out for a while, and the vacant look outside the window was not hiding it

"Huh?" she asked, and Haley laughed

"I asked how Clothes over Bros was" Haley giggled

"Yeah...great" Brooke said, with a smile

"Just tell him" Haley rolled her eyes, and took a sip of her coffee

"What?" Brooke asked, suddenly focusing

"Tell Clay you like him" Haley teased

"I do not like Clay" Brooke started, but Haley silenced her

"Brooke your being almost as sulky as Lucas used to be"

"Not true"

"You've been practically silent ever since he moved out"

"Ive been busy with work"

"Really, then why does Millie tell me-"

"Millie should keep her mouth shut"

"and you should tell a certain someone, how you feel"

"I do not have feelings-"

"For Clay, so you say. But ask yourself Brooke..you loved living with him.."

"He said I should try again with Julian.."

"Those words?"

"Well not exactly but-"

"Then hes just saying it because he thinks you love Julian..do you?"

"Im always going to love Julian but it just didn't work"

"So your scared to tell Clay incase it goes badly?"

"Did I say that Haley?"

"Didn't have to ..you forget ive known you all through high school" Haley grinned "and im going to ignore that" she added, watching Brooke put on a childlike voice and say "ive known you all through high school"

"Its easy for you Haley, you've only ever been with Nathan!" Brooke whined

"Thanks for making me sound so exciting Brooke" Haley replied, rolling her eyes

"You know what I mean..ive..been with"

"Most of our group yeah..Lucas..Nathan, although im turning a blind eye to that, Julian, Chase...you haven't had Mouth.." Haley tried, widening her eyes innocently

"..and to be fair Peyton had most of them too!"

"Peytons past is almost as colourful as yours, yes..best friends share and all that.." Haley started, trying to conceal another laugh

"Hers is more colourful then mine, she had Jake, and Pete from fall about boy, freakin Pete from fall out boy!"..to accentuate her point, Brooke banged a fist on the table, causing her coffee cup to fall and spill

"Theres nothing wrong with having more then one relationship Brooke!" Haley reassured her, starting to wipe the table

"I cant get dumped again" Brooke suddenly said, quietly

"What?" Haley asked, clearly caught off guard

"Lucas always liked Peyton more, and I knew that, Julian was with Peyton, with Alex, he wants to save them all, Nathan was a one night stand, Chase left me and now hes fawning after Alex, I cant be second best, Hales, I cant sit there being let down all the time, and maybe having nobody is better then being in pain and worrying all the time" Brooke admitted, looking at her feet and tracing a line on the table with her finger

"Lucas loved you when you were together, Julian did to, Chase worshipped the ground you walked on Brooke.."

"Then why did nothing work out Haley? Why am I the one with no boy, no baby, no ring on my finger?"

"Brooke, thats you, your independent, you don't have to settle down early! I mean look at Quinn, shes divorced, she wasn't happy settling down, she wanted to find herself, and maybe thats what you need to do..stop focusing on men and look at yourself"

"I thought I was meant to be declaring my love for Clay?" Brooke asked, raising a eyebrow

"Yeah, but not because I told you so. Because you think its right. But don't let the fear of loosing keep you from playing the game" Haley smiled, softly

"You took Nathans basketball phrase and related it to my crappy love life..you should be a writer Hales.." Brooke chortled a little

"Don't let your experiences with Luke, with Julian hurt you like this..Clay could be different" Haley said, shrugging a little

"I don't know if im exactly in love with him.." Brooke frowned, looking at her shoes again

"How do you feel?"

"I hate it when hes not around..when he moved out I cried alot..im protective of him, you know? He makes me laugh, he makes me smile, even when hes being an ass..and hes kind of like me" Brooke smiled a little and exhaled

"What do you mean like you?" Haley asked, resting her head on her hand casually, knowing that the floodgates to Brookes emotional feelings had been opened, and she needed to take advantage of this

"Hes suffered, he protects himself. He doesn't tell anyone anything because he doesn't think they care..he just tries to be independent.." Brooke continued, her voice getting stronger .."he started his own business as a distraction, he comes across as some sort of slut but all he really wants, is someone to be there..its all barriers.." Brooke was now almost talking to herself, as if she was realising something

"Brooke do you really need to tell me how you feel? I know you don't think your clever or anything, but surely you know what this means?" Haley asked, she was still startled that it took a bit of light teasing to get Brooke to open up to this degree

"I love him Hales..ive known it for a while now but I just told myself it was a brotherly thing..I don't wanna get hurt again" Brooke finally admitted, looking timid, like a child on their first day of school

"If you never try, you never know" Haley looked into her friends eyes

"But is it better to hurt then to just think _what if?" _Brooke asked, seeking advice

"Remember what Peyton said..'_Its better to of loved and lost then to never of loved at all' _well, I agree with that..and considering Clay's circumstances, im sure he does too" Haley sat up, smiling brightly now, trying to encourage Brooke

"But what if he has none of these feelings, what if he just turns me down then our whole friendship becomes awkward, what if-" Brooke started

"Brooke, your starting to sound like me talking about Jamie going on a sleepover, he loves you" Haley rolled her eyes, as if Brooke was just clocking on..

"How do you know that?" Brooke asked, looking like she was depending on Haley

"The way he looks at you, the way he trusts you..Brooke he told you about his wife after seeing you like twice, yet told Nathan, who he'd known for years in the hospital..he warned Julian not to hurt you-"

"He what?"

"At the party at TRIC, you see, ages ago. Julian told me"

"I need to go and see him.." Brooke suddenly decided, absent-mindedly putting down a bill on the table, ignoring her coffee-smeared sleeve

"Yeah you do!" Haley grinned, standing up and grabbing her bag

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked, looking at Haley as if she was a alien

"Home..to Nathan.." Haley grinned

"Don't tell him" Brooke narrowed her eyes

"I'll try but if he asks.." Haley shook her head with a "no can do" expression

"Fine tell her bitch" Brooke laughed playfully, and went over to the bar, purchasing a bottle of wine..Haley stared at her again

"And what is that for?" Haley asked

"I need a glass before I go in to calm the nerves Haley!" Brooke protested

"Then make it one..we don't need you drink driving" Haley shrugged, then gave Brooke a hug

"Good luck"

"I cant quite believe im doing this"

"Unexpected days are always better" quipped Haley, and she slid into her car without another word, blowing a kiss and grinning..

* * *

Half an hour later, and a quarter of a bottle of rose later, Brooke was standing at Clay's door, her stomach reduced to a nervous pit of butterflies or sickness, and her head feeling like a brick.

She knocked once, taking away her hand as if the door was on fire

"Heeeeey" Clay grinned, and Brooke almost drowned in disdain for herself..why did she do this? Why did she let Haley psycho-babble at her? This was Haleys fault, oh god..

"Nice sleeve" Clay joked, and motioned for her to come in

"Sleeve, yeah, coffee accident..haha.." Brooke replied shakily, her laugh sounding forced and pitchy

"Are you alright Davis?" Clay asked, putting a hand on her shoulder..oh brilliant, physical contact, just to make this experience evermore daunting..

"Brilliant..fine..lovely..your probably wondering what im donig here" Brooke started, stuttering slightly, at least if the wine had done something though, it had stopped her shaking

"You look like you need a Clay cocktail" Clay grinned, moving to his kitchen and whipping out a mixer

"Cocktail...yeah..cool" Brooke said, wishing that a hole in the ground could swallow her so she could pretend this was a bad dream..on the contary, she had never sounded more uncool..oh if people in Tree Hill High could see her now..she needed to do something..

"Clay can you sit down?" Brooke asked, not recognising her squeak of a voice

"Sure..you gonna tell me whats up?" Clay asked, a questioning eyebrow raised and a amused/concerned look on his face

"I need to tell you something.." Brooke started, regaining the slight confidence she had when she was with Haley

"Right..go on" Clay said kindly, sitting opposite her on the coffee table, and putting two supportive hands on her knees

"I think I have feelings for you.."


	23. The way it was meant to be

Sorry again for the hideous delay, MERRY XMAS EVERYONE! XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Clays hand wobbled, and suddenly he knocked over the glass he was pouring a strong drink into, and was looking determinedly to the ceiling, she had to be kidding right? Thats what he tried to think..but something in the tone of her voice told him otherwise

"Is this drunk Brooke speaking?" Clay asked, surprised to hear his own voice wobbling slightly as he continued to avoid her eyes

"Is the glass ok?" Brooke said tentatively, stepping over it with her heel, trying to brush away the comment as a drunk one..he didn't like her back, she had been rejected, this was it..

"Its fine its fine" Clay said, bending down at the same time as Brooke to pick it up, their hands touching..he took a moment to look into her eyes..her gorgeous, hazel eyes..oh no. He loved her.

"Iv-I gotta go" Brooke started, standing up and brushing down her skirt

"Sorry" She added, heading for the door

"Brooke wait!" Clay shouted, running to the door..but she had already gone

* * *

"It was awful" Brooke wailed down the phone, kicking a lampost which happened to be in her direction and swearing

"What did he actually say?" mused Haley, Brooke must of interpreted it wrong, she must of..

"He asked if I was drunk" Brooke whined

"Its a fair question..." Haley started

"Haley! Whose side are you on?" Brooke suddenly shouted

"Brooke, since when are there sides?" Haley asked, shrugging a little. If only her friends could just work this out. She could see it, even Nathan was starting to see it, even crazy psycho Katie saw it, why didn't they?

"I dunno" Brooke admitted, in a defeated voice

"No Brooke Davis you are not getting defeated..your coming to Tric with me tonight" Haley commanded,

"Oh yipee" Brooke sarcastically tittered down the phone

"You could try and sound a bit happier at the thought of seeing me" Haley laughed, rolling her eyes at a amused Nathan, who was sitting on the table, oblivious to what had just happened

"Sorry Hales, im just not in the mood.." Brooke started, but Haley cut her off

"So what you gonna do? Sit in all night with a tub of ice cream? Trust me, its not fun" Haley rolled her eyes a little, Brooke was so frustrating at times

"Fine...8 at Tric ok" Brooke said, in a monotone, and Haley giggled a little as she hung up, surprised to see a text from Clay...asking her to meet him..interesting. Maybe her matchmaking did have potential..tonight..

* * *

After speeding over to the Cafe, Haley brushed herself off and went in, ordering herself a large caramel coffee, and listening happily to Mia, who was currently rocking some vocals over at the open mic, wondering where Clay was, and what exactly he wanted. Although she had a slight idea.

She saw the difference in his stance, she saw the trouble in his eyes, she knew something had changed and she knew that he knew that Brooke wasn't drunk.

She also knew that she needed to give Clay a full on pep talk so he didn't mess this up. And get him to go to Tric at 8 to "meet Nathan"

"Hey Clay" Haley said in a friendly voice, gesturing to the seat opposite her

"Hey Hales" Clay replied kindly, quickly getting a coffee for himself and sitting down, shifting around nervously

"Whats up?" Haley asked, in a frustrating but convincing "I know absolutely nothing" tone

"Haley I know Brooke probably told you whatever-" Clay cut himself off, staring into his coffee

"That she said she had feelings for you? Yup" Haley nodded. Getting feelings out of Clay was like getting blood out of a stone.

Clay suddenly scrunched his eyes up like he was in pain and looked down to his drink again

"Clay?" Haley asked, with a soft sigh

"Clay?" Haley tried again, nudging him a little

"Oh god sorry" Clay jolted upright, frowning

"Whats your your mind buddy?" Haley asked, watching him intently

"I think I love Brooke" Clay blurted out, then he sighed..that was uncool

"So why didn't you tell her?" Haley asked, trying to conceal her grin with a confused expression

"Look Hales, between you and me..if things don't..go to plan, im scared ok?" Clay responded, putting his elbows on the table and looking at Haley with a intense glare

"Scared for what Clay?" Haley retorted, pushing him to answer

"The way I think I feel about Brooke. ive only felt that way about one other girl. A girl that I lost, and I lost control of myself, what if it happens again?" Clay asked, his eyes practically begging her to think up a relevant response, something to allay his fears, fears that had sprung up from the depths of his mind just today..

"Look Clay, what happened to you was, it was beyond awful. But you cannot let it define everything in your life, or you'll end up alone" Haley replied, putting a hand on his wrist and meeting his intense glare

"I didn't mean to hurt her earlier" Clay started, blinking a little

"I know..look, go to Tric at 8, spend some time with Nate, we'll cover Brooke tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok" Clay smiled, none the wiser. He got up to leave

"Thanks Hales" he said, with a almost smile as he left. Haley for one knew that smile would be alot wider in a matter of hours

* * *

Brooke twirled her wine glass around in her hand and narrowed her eyes at Chase, behind the bar

"Did Haley say she was going to be late?" she frowned, looking at him, he didn't look suspicious or anything

"No, what time was she meant to be there?" Chase asked, warily cleaning a glass and looking at the door

"8" Brooke snapped

"Its 7:59 Brooke, your early" Chase remarked, snickering a little

"So witty Chase" Brooke replied quickly, laughing a little and sipping her drink, shaking her head

"How are things?" Brooke asked, desperate to stop thinking about her disaster of a life for a few seconds

"Things were better in high school" Chase replied, with a simple smile

"I hear you" Brooke smiled, then Chase made an excuse and left for the storeroom, his gaze fixed intently on someone behind him..

"C-Clay" Brooke's stomach dropped as she saw the familar spikey-haired guy sit beside her

"This brings back memories eh?" he smiled, putting some money on the side and making up some tequila shots

"Does the job quick" Brooke grinned, laughing a little

"How things have changed" Clay laughed, downing a shot and wincing slightly

"Brooke" Clay suddenly said, at the same time as Brooke had decided to exclaim "Clay"

"You first" Brooke quickly said, she knew that he had obviously been building up to whatever he was about to say

"Listen, sorry about earlier" he started, and put his finger to Brooke's lips as she began to babble

"ever since Sara, ive been scared of loving anyone else. scared of getting back to that low place, scared of feeling like the only way I can feel better is to try and, well, you know.." Clay spoke slowly, placing a small hand lightly on top of Brooke's on the bar

"Clay- you don't have to" Brooke started, her head bowed. If only she had said nothing. This was obviously the awkward rejection speech

"when Sara died, I swore to myself I would never love again, never get hurt again" Clay continued, ignoring Brooke's protests, he needed to say this

Brooke stayed silent, her head cocking up a little

"But the thing is Brooke, as soon as I met you, I knew you were different. Your kind, funny, gorgeous, different to any other girl I know" Clay continued still, looking at her and daring her silently to look at him, he knew she was insecure, she needed to hear this almost as much as he needed to say it

"Ive been fighting these feelings from the back of my head for months now, convincing myself this and that, and when you said that you had feelings, I freaked out a bit, because I had to talk through all my fears and all that emotional crap" Clay laughed a little

"and now im rambling" he laughed again, and suddenly extended his free hand to rest of Brooke's cheek, she shivered a little at his touch, her head resting on his cheek with a soft sigh

"But I know one thing for definite..Brooke Davis..I kinda think I love you" he said, warmly, with a certain passion in his voice that Brooke had heard few times before. She heard the L word. She was taken aback. Her eyes finally snapped up to meet his, the intense glare immediately making speaking way more intimidating

"I kinda..think I love you too" Brooke smiled back at him, mirroring his gesture and stroking his face, turning towards him in the bar seat and kicking her legs over his happily, as Clay put both his arms around her waist and pulled her closely towards him

"So what now?" Brooke asked, smiling as she wound her arms around his neck

"Should we give this whole..love thing a go?" Clay asked, stroking his hands up and down her waist

"That sounds like quite the idea" Brooke flirted, giving him a dazzling smile

"Glad thats agreed" Clay grinned, looking into her eyes suddenly, as Brooke beamed at him

"So, do I have permission to kiss you miss Davis?" Clay asked, chuckling softly

"As my now boyfriend Evans, you never need to ask" Brooke smiled in response, pulling him towards her, as their lips met in a small, soft kiss. They both looked at eachother, the brown eyes meeting the blue, and then they kissed again, slowly, passionately, their bodies entwining together, Brooke's arms wedged around his neck, and his arms tightly hugging at her waist.

Brooke broke apart from the kiss first, running a casual hand through his hair

"That was, amazing" Brooke giggled a bit, nudging Clay's nose with her own

"Perfect" Clay grinned

"I could do that all night" Brooke grinned back

"Well, theres nobody around to stop that.." Clay laughed in delight, and pulled Brooke towards him, their lips meeting again

Haley stood, leaned agaisn't Nathan in the doorway

"I should so get paid for this stuff" Haley grinned

"They look happy" Nathan nodded

"More then happy, ecstatic!" Haley giggled, and both she and Nathan walked away, having witnessed the whole thing. The love was no longer blind.


End file.
